Tides of Fire
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: [Dropped!] A play is set up and done by Kairi and Selphie for all of Kingdom Hearts, but two heros have their minds stuck in something too deep. After the play, Sora seems to be missing, and Riku's in for a long haul. How'll they come together now? R&R!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: There really isn't much to say other then that I don't own KH or any game/anime saga/series I put in this story. This is... well, you could say that it's a remake of some crap I did a few years ago, but then again, no it's not. Oh well. For those who've read the story thing that I'm talking about, you'll know what I mean by being, yet not being, it's remake. ... Well, whatever. Read and have fun, guys. I'm sure you'll like it since SW is currently absent and in SLOW progress at the moment. Enjoy... And please review...  
  
Tides of Fire ~*~*~*~ [Part One] Chapter One  
  
The breeze was nice and ran through his tousled hair. Like the other rare occasions, he was barefoot on the sand, the grains padding his feet as he walked across it lightly and as silently as his chain let him. The metal object would sometimes hit his thigh, emitting a soft clinking noise every time.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head slightly as he entered a small wooden shed, following the stairs ahead of him that led to the upper level-to his destination. It was there that he would get his rare times to think and have peace and quiet with the help of nature's periodical calls of day and night.  
  
He pushed open the door at the top of the stairs, meeting with the calm night air again. Another soft sigh escaped his delicate lips as wind played with his hair gently. Oh how he loved the night... It was amazing in how he had come to love the night's usual peace and quiet melody of nothing. He enjoyed the time he had alone, the quiet time he had alone.  
  
It was not often that he would or could get some time to himself, as in the daytime, there was always noise and movement. Nothing really changed since his last few adventures through Kingdom Hearts and back again. The Island seemed to keep going as if nothing ever happened at all, but he didn't doubt the world's soul felt otherwise.  
  
Yes, a world and its heart and soul, just like humans and any other living creature on any planet and in every world. The world's heart and soul knows and sees and reacts. The Island knew and still carries the scars.  
  
Just like him...  
  
He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before continuing down the bridge before him, nearing his destination on the other side.  
  
Just like him...  
  
Yes, that sounded about right. He too carried the scars of the occurrences that happened not too long ago. Silently, he unzipped part of his shirt, slipping his hand under the fabric to feel the scar that he had known too well. Ah, yes... the scar he had given himself with a weapon not his own.  
  
That's right... that weapon was of another's. That another was...  
  
He smiled lightly, stopping to stare down at the special tree that held so many memories and carried one special, yet ill-fated boy. The boy now was definitely not a 'boy' as he was once before, as himself wasn't, but a young man, grown and matured. He himself grew from a carefree and heart- felt brunette to a young man in his late teens, carrying the hopes of many, the hearts of many, and the responsibility that no one could counter. His pure blue eyes, like that of the sky and clear ocean before him, had seen too many things, and his body had felt too many things.  
  
His life was similar to that of the ill-fated boy he thought about. Yes, that ill-fated boy who had once seemed so strong and collected, when he was really confused and so weak-hearted. But he learned... Of course he learned... He grew from that silver-haired boy who was distant and always looking out to the sea, opening himself and his dreams to the wrong things, to the same silver-haired friend he knew, but with turquoise eyes that had depth to them and reflected more than could ever be said or heard from the young man's mouth.  
  
The wind ran its invisible fingers through his hair again, this time adding a touch all over his body, causing him to retreat his hand from underneath his shirt and zip it up again.  
  
Ah, the night... He loved the night... He couldn't repeat it enough. It reminded him of many things, some good, and others not as such. But still, the sky played its ever-present and ever-playing song, not matter what mood of its watcher.  
  
Oh... the sky...  
  
The reflection of his name...  
  
Sora...  
  
Yes, the name that was a mirror of nature's most wondrous thing. Sora... Sky... Two things that were alike and different at the same time. The joy of the sun and energy of daytime and the calmness and elegance of the night sounded much like himself as he was so full of laughter with others around, awake and in motion, while he was like night itself, lingering and calmly waiting, almost thinking in its time by itself.  
  
Oh how the sky was much like himself and not just his name, Sora thought. He smiled as he tilted his head back, staring up at the beautiful sky that displayed the myriad of stars, the mere symbols of the existence of the other worlds and their well being. He felt happy, knowing what he did for other people. He would be glad to help them again, but... for the time being, he would like some time to himself and his own friends, the ones he grew up with.  
  
His friends... The ones he grew up with...  
  
Sora looked down at his lap, remembering how his silver-haired friend used to sit that exact spot all day and stare out into the ocean, thinking of more things he could count - or maybe, less than he knew. Who knows? No one but Riku...  
  
Yup. Riku: the very person who he grew terribly close to. Riku was... magnificent in his own way, his knowledge of things not too little, and not too much. And then, when he opened himself to the wrong side, to darkness just to be able to escape the Islands. But why the usually strong friend would succumb so easily, Sora didn't know.  
  
It was wrong of Riku to let the darkness eat his heart, turn him against him, be blinded of the truth, and have jealousy and other negative feelings course through him. Sora wanted to save his friend from the darkness, pull him back into the light and see his wrongness, but it had taken quite a lot from him to accomplish such a task. Sora was confused of his best friend's behaviors, but now, after yet another adventure around Kingdom Hearts, he understood what was going through his friend's mind - what really went through his mind.  
  
And oh how he was wrong to think of such a thing. Never would he or Kairi abandon him. No one, on Destiny Islands, or on any other world, would think of deserting him as he feared.  
  
Sora never knew the boy was so lonely and wanted others to care for him. It's now, as he continuously listens to the night time and time again, that he was able to read Riku's past actions. He was able to understand how the boy seemed to like being the leader of things - and he was very good at his job, no doubt - how he liked attention and being the strong one of the group.  
  
The brunette never really realized his friend's needs and wants. No, not really. He basically took them as rolls of leadership, something to compete with his friend with.  
  
Friend.  
  
Competition.  
  
Another thing that helped the silver-haired leader believe he would be abandoned and left alone. Friends. When Sora was off to find him and Kairi in his first adventure, Riku was being told and shown lies, hearing words that manipulated his brain and pulled him closed and tighter into the clutch of evil and darkness.  
  
Sora sighed, looking up from his lap finally to stare out to the sea. The dark waters were calm and washed all that they could ashore. In, out... In... out...  
  
The rhythmic pattern memorized in Sora's head was like the beat to the music, the melody played about in the wind and what it touched. He smiled, eyes closing momentarily as took a deep breath. A song played in his head, words at the tip of his tongue, yet not spoken.  
  
It was only when an added, extra beat to nature's music entered, did Sora stop his silent singing, listening to the footsteps that approached him. The shuffling of the clothing was enough to identify who was behind him, let alone their light steps and how they carried themselves.  
  
"I'm surprised you're here," Sora said, his voice quiet, and yet loud enough to hear through the light wind.  
  
The person behind Sora smiled. "I know. But I'm also surprised of yourself being here."  
  
The recognizable male voice that was deeper then his own made the brunette smile a bit. "I rarely see you. Do you sleep here now?" he asked, not turning around to meet his companion.  
  
"It's the only place I feel that I can be. I can't go home - I can barely sleep as it is - and being here doesn't really make me feel welcomed. Not after..."  
  
"Not after what you were tricked into doing?" Sora said, finishing and rephrasing the other's last sentence.  
  
The other sighed, shaking their head as they came to stand behind the brunette, just a little bit away from him. "Yes, I suppose I was tricked. But my own feelings helped."  
  
"You were used, Riku. You don't have to feel sorry or anything about it."  
  
Riku half smiled grateful with the younger boy's attempts to ease his tension. He knew the brunette would be able to get to him, one way or another... "You're always the one to get to me, Sora."  
  
The blue-eyed brunette glanced over his shoulder at the living shadow behind him. "How so?"  
  
"You know how to bring out the good side of me and show me how to feel. I mean, really feel."  
  
Sora smiled, glad of the older boy's compliments. "Thank you, Riku."  
  
"No problem... But tell me, why are you out here, in the middle of the night, staring out into the sea like I used to do?"  
  
The brunette shook his head, the smile upon his face yet to leave. "Like you? Well, I suppose I am... I'm just doing a normal routine."  
  
"Routine?" The older boy sounded surprised. "You do this often? I never knew."  
  
"No one did. Until now."  
  
"I didn't know you were actually one to think deeply like this, Sora. No offense, of course."  
  
Sora chuckled lightly. "Non taken. But yes, I do think quite a lot. Recently I've been doing more then I ever had."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "Who knows? But I think I understand why you chose this spot as your thinking space."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Its location. You can see and hear everything from here. The wind plays with your hair and gives you a sense of calm. The water that washes on the shore and against the rocks let you reach a point where nothing matters and time stops, making thinking all the more easier. ...Nature has its ways of making music and you can hear it best at this spot."  
  
Riku blinked, surprised at Sora. He smiled. "You surprise me, Sora. ... But then again, how can you not? You amaze in the more assorted of ways."  
  
Sora smiled. "Thank you. But now it's my turn. Why did you come here? To think as well?"  
  
Riku nodded. "In a way, yes. Sometimes I stroll around the island, but every once in a while, I come here."  
  
"Funny, you always seem to miss me when you come here, then. I never see you out here when I come, and you don't see me." The brunette laughed a bit at the irony.  
  
Riku smiled in return. "I guess so."  
  
"Yeah. But why would we meet only now?"  
  
The silver-haired teen shook his head. "Who knows? I am but here to think about tomorrow's events."  
  
"Tomorrow...?"  
  
He nodded. "Tomorrow is the play."  
  
Sora nodded as well, suddenly remembering. "Oh, right. I remember. Kairi and Selphie thought it would be fun to host a play for ourselves and comrades."  
  
"And that's why the girl had you open the door to our world so that they may come, right?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Right."  
  
Riku slowly nodded, a small stretch of silence coming between them. "Um. I heard they distributed a new script today. What's that about?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "They changed a few parts and asked for everyone to study these new parts especially for tomorrow. Supposedly, we're to go over the new script briefly tomorrow just before the presentation."  
  
"Yeah. Did you get a copy from Kairi?"  
  
The brunette shook his head. "No. I haven't really talked to her or anyone today. I'm sure she'll give it to me first thing tomorrow."  
  
Riku nodded. "I got one, but haven't read it yet. Oh well, our loss."  
  
Sora laughed, turning around to face his friend. "You seem light-hearted about all this. Aren't you worried that you might not like what they've given us? Or maybe that you'd mess up?"  
  
The silver-haired teen shook his head, the locks flying around his head. "No, not really. I think I can wing it if I mess up."  
  
Sora laughed once more, smiling up at him. "So brave of you."  
  
Riku laughed in turn. "What about you? What do you think you can or will do?"  
  
A grin spread across the brunette's features. "I'll 'wing it' myself."  
  
Riku chuckled. "So brave you are yourself."  
  
The two boys laughed at their playful criticism toward each other. Oh how they enjoyed the other's company in such times. It was good to laugh and talk freely again, even if they both knew that they still don't feel as comfortable toward each other as they did when there were no troubles for them.  
  
After their laughter subsided, Sora sighed, smiling up at his friend. "I wish this could happen more often. You know, where we can laugh and cry and talk about simple things without worrying about something else."  
  
"So do I," another voice said, entering the conversation.  
  
The boys turned to see a slender redhead make her way to them. Sora was the first to react.  
  
"Hello, Kairi."  
  
Kairi - the redhead - smiled, hugging the brunette as she reached him. "Hi, Sora." She turned to the older teen and hugged him as well. "Hey, Riku."  
  
A corner of Riku's lips curved upwards. "Hello, Kairi. What brings you here?"  
  
Kairi smiled at the two boys. "I came to give you two your scripts - that is if you don't have them yet."  
  
Both boys lifted brows.  
  
"Really? Then where are the scripts?"  
  
Kairi paused, laughing. "Okay, so I don't have them with me right now. I guess you two caught me."  
  
"You came to think as well, didn't you?"  
  
The girl nodded at the older of the two boys. "Yeah. I guess you two did as well."  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah. All of us can't sleep tonight, can we?"  
  
Kairi shook her head. "Nope. Not with tomorrow being tomorrow."  
  
"You came because of the play as well, then?"  
  
"Yeah. But I didn't know you would think about such a small thing, Riku."  
  
Riku shook his head, half a smile on his lips once again. "It's nothing."  
  
"Well... thank you. I didn't know my plans actually got people excited or wondering about it besides me."  
  
Sora shook his head. "Don't say that, Kairi. Your plans for tomorrow will be great. Everyone will have a good time, I'm sure."  
  
The girl smiled, grateful of the boy's attempt to cheer her up. "Thanks Sora, I appreciate it."  
  
"No prob."  
  
The two smiled at each other a bit before Sora turned away to stare out into the dark waters again. It was then that the three were silent and carried out their own thoughts while enjoying the music about them.  
  
After some time, Kairi yawned and stretched, disrupting the other two from their thoughts to turn to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys. I guess I'm tired already."  
  
Sora nodded, getting up from where he sat on the tree. "We all probably are. We should go back to sleep already."  
  
Riku nodded. "You two should head back now."  
  
Kairi nodded and started back across the bridge. "Sure thing. But hey," she added, "I should give you your script. After all, I did say I was here to give you two your copies of the new script, right?"  
  
Sora chuckled, following her back to the main land. "I thought you said you didn't have them with you?"  
  
"I didn't have them with me. At the time anyway..." Kairi paused to giggle. "I have them at my boat. There's one left."  
  
Riku smiled, taking the rear of the three. "But there's two of us."  
  
"Well, I figured that you two could share, but hey, Riku, didn't I give you one already?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Uh-huh. You did earlier today."  
  
"Ah, okay. Well, the one in my boat's for you, Sora."  
  
"Fine by me," the brunette answered, adding one of his grins to emphasize what he said.  
  
"Okay then!" the redhead said cheerfully as she went down the stairs and out of the shed, coming out into the air and on the beach again.  
  
Sora, right behind her, had his hands clasped behind his back, something he rarely did. After setting foot on the beach again with the sand underneath his toes, he looked out into the waters. He was disappointed he couldn't stay to possibly see a sunrise at such a peaceful place, but that was okay. He could watch from his window if he so wished, or could try another time, another day.  
  
The brunette climbed onto the dock, as Kairi was the first to untie her boat and settle inside it. She gave him his script before taking her farewell and paddled home first.  
  
With the clipped paper rolled up in his hand, Sora wished her off before turning to his other friend who had been silent for a small while now. He smiled up at the older, taller boy before sighing, shaking his head a bit. He then tossed his script into his boat and dug out his shoes, pulling them on along with his socks while his friend watched, silent still.  
  
After the brunette was done tying his shoes, he stood up suddenly, surprising the silver-haired teen. And what surprised him even more was when the smaller boy hugged him, his reasons unsaid.  
  
When Sora let go, he stood back to take in whatever reaction his friend gave him. There on the boy's face was an expression of simple shock and puzzlement. Sora could only smile and shake his head before turning to jump into his boat.  
  
"Why?" came Riku's sudden and soft voice in the night's air, his feelings unmasked.  
  
Sora turned around just before he climbed into his boat, his smile still on his lips. "Why what?"  
  
"Why did you hug me?"  
  
Sora shook his head, his brown tousled hair swaying slightly from side to side. "There really didn't need to be a reason, Riku. Just because. You're my friend - my best friend. Don't you deserve a hug?"  
  
Riku looked away, turning his vision to his feet. "I suppose. But... do I- ?"  
  
"Stop right there," the brunette interrupted, his brows furrowed. "Don't you go another step, Riku. Don't say it... You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
When the other boy didn't answer, the brunette sighed, his tone softening a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, but really, you can't keep going on like that, sulking and all. I don't think it's healthy or right. Besides, you're stronger then that, I know it. You'll get better and move on. I hope you will."  
  
Riku nodded as he watched his friend get in his boat, finally lifting his head from staring at the ground. He smiled as he waved his friend off as he paddled across the waters to meet up with Kairi on the other side.  
  
Once the brunette had disappeared into the night, Riku finally moved and headed toward the tree house that was his current home and room. Leaves were his bed and piled up in the corner of the room. Now climbing for it, he realized that ever since he came back to Destiny Islands and the doors to the other worlds stayed open upon Sora's mighty will, he never really got sleep. Either he stayed up at night, doing his strolls and periodical thinking, or closed his eyes, feigning sleep while his mind kept in motion.  
  
The silver haired teen entered his room now, immediately heading for the leaf bed and falling back onto it, unsettling them by causing them to fly up from the impact. Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling. At that moment, he didn't know what to think of. The hug? Or what was planned for tomorrow and whatever was changed in the script?  
  
Or maybe neither...  
  
Riku shook his head, sighing slowly, his breath silent in the still air. Almost, he could hear a sweet melody playing, teasing his ears with their soft tune. Ah, nature was a wonder as always, and in his mind the sounds actually formed music, something he never heard before.  
  
"I wonder... Was this what Sora heard out there tonight, and all those other nights he crept out here?" Riku paused to chuckle. "Probably... Who knows?"  
  
The silver haired boy chuckled some more before closing his eyes, finally resting more then he ever did at night. That is... ever since he came back home again... 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: So, tell me, is this darker and more peaceful than my last story that seemed similar to this? ^^ I plan on having this story very unlike "Unexpected" as that thing was all fluff and nothing serious enough to suit my expectations. I mean, I don't think there's anything wrong with my fluff, but I want to do something that's darker and will capture the reader more then just what I did with ol' "Unexpected." And also, this one should have more logic in it then just stuff flying here and there. Oh well, I guess you'll know what I mean later on. Enjoy and read please! And don't forget to review as well!  
  
Tides of Fire ~*~*~*~ Chapter Two  
  
The alarm clock blared in a certain brunette's ears, waking him up. It was with a groan and violent slam of his hand to the 'Snooze' button on the mechanical thing that he woke slowly, stretching and wrapping himself up in his blanket before sitting up in bed.  
  
Sora rubbed his eyes before staring as his clock. Red numbers shined against the black that was the rest of its structure. Reading the numbers, he groaned and yawned, choosing the moment to blink several times to ensure his vision was correct before rolling out of bed.  
  
And once out of it, he untangled himself from his sheets before stumbling out of his room, in only his under garments, to the bathroom across the hall. There he splashed cold water on his face, toweling it dry, then headed back to his room to change.  
  
Silently, if ignoring the occasional yawns, he dressed, pulling on red shorts and a matching shirt that zipped up. There over his shirt he wore a light jacket of white and black, the inside of his hood only displaying a dark shade of blue, nothing like the color of his eyes.  
  
Sora checked himself over briefly in the mirror as he searched over his dresser for his necklace, chain and gloves. It didn't take long to find his chain and necklace, quickly putting them on after finding them scattered and hidden on his dresser. But one thing he could find was his gloves. Where did they go?  
  
The brunette threw open all this drawers and sifted through them, but found nothing. Hmm...that was weird.  
  
He then checked his floor and bed, but still nothing.  
  
Giving up after a long search, the teen exited his room and found his shoes by the door. Slipping them on, he snatched some breakfast off the table before disappearing from his house to the miniature dock that held his boat. There he sat as he pushed himself from shore, letting his boat drift a bit in the water before he picked up the oars that lay across his lap to paddle his way to the island.  
  
It wasn't until after several minutes of drifting that he thought of a last solution. Immediately, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and... Alas! His gloves!  
  
Sora smacked himself in the forehead for being so stupid, and put on his white gloves, grasping the oar and rowing his way to the island where everyone else was.  
  
Kairi bit the bottom of her lip. It was just an hour or two away from noon and Sora still hadn't shown up yet. What was taking him so long? It couldn't be sleep if staying up late at night was a routine for him (as she overheard a bit about that part while coming over to the Island, the wind carrying thier voices toward her accidentally). So... What was taking him?  
  
The redhead exhaled sharply, worried and impatient at the same time. In the corner of her eye, she saw Riku appear from around the tree where a hole in the solid hill was, creating a short cut from one side of the island to the other.  
  
The teen was in his usual black jeans, but instead of his yellow top that he used to wear, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt that still hugged his honed body, but exposed less to the sun. Against the dark colors of his clothes, he looked pale and almost sickly, especially with his unnatural hair color of silver. And with that were his eyes that stood out like that of a cat's in the night, almost glowing as if he was in the dark, though he was in the broad daylight.  
  
Kairi bit her lip even more as she noticed the teen was silent like it was when he first appeared back on the island, looking reluctant to talk. Hopefully, she thought, he wouldn't feel that way when the time came to present to the others.  
  
Riku approached her and sat near her as all the others did while waiting for the brunette to arrive. He saw the nervous look on her face and reached out to pat her on the shoulder.  
  
The girl turned to him under his touch and saw the expression on his face. She sighed and tried to cool her nerves, giving a grateful smile toward her older friend. She turned to look out into the waters again.  
  
And, much to her great joy, something was nearing them. This something resembled a boat and in it was a red-clothed figure.  
  
Kairi sighed, smiling as she got up to meet Sora. She waited for him to tie his boat down before he scowled at him.  
  
"Sora! What took you so long!"  
  
The brunette smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Kairi, I couldn't find my gloves."  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes before taking the boy by the forearm and dragged him to the others who looked amused at the scene.  
  
Once in place, Kairi and Selphie started laying out their plans for the rest of the group, stating that while those who came from the other worlds to help in remodeling the island they were to practice the new parts until memorized. Just an hour or two before sundown would be the start of the play, and a few hours before that, would be when everyone got dressed and ready for the presentation. But until then, they would practice, practice, practice. It was something that they didn't want to do, but to make everything 'perfect' for later on that day, they had to agree with the terms and started.  
  
For lunch, the group stopped their work to eat. In the middle of their luncheon, the rest of the cast, those from the other worlds, came and joined them in their meal. Then, those of the Island explained the new changes thoroughly to them.  
  
While Selphie and Kairi were doing most of the talking, Sora took the chance to escape from the noise and eat somewhere where there was more space. Almost as if on their own, his feet took him to the Paopu tree where he found his friend eating as well, staring out into the calm sea.  
  
"Hey," came the brunette's quiet voice as he paused just behind the silver- haired teen. "Mind I sit?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
Sora smiled inwardly and plopped down next to his friend, shifting to pull his script out of his back pocket, as it poked him annoyingly in the butt, before he settled into a cross-legged position on the sand.  
  
He did as his buddy was previous doing, silently eating as he fixed his gaze on the open sea.  
  
"You know what?" the brunette said after some time, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I know why you wanted to travel so much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think. ...What I'm guessing is that even though this place is so wonderful and full of life and fun, just one island is not all that great to explore if you knew everything on and in it. There are other islands out there in this world, as there are other worlds in this galaxy and universe. We never meant to get off this world, but just get off this island. I'm sure that's what you wanted, right?"  
  
Riku tore his eyes away from the waters as he listened to Sora, and reverted them toward the boy. Their eyes met and an unsaid understanding stood between them.  
  
Riku nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I ever really meant about leaving the world, but who knew I'd open myself to darkness along the way of dreaming of getting of this island?"  
  
Sora smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich and breaking the eye contact between them. Again, he looked out. "Anyone could've..."  
  
Riku, who kept his eyes on the boy, frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
The boy glanced sideways at the paler boy before continuing. "Anyone could accidentally open themselves to the darkness and not know of it until it was too late and they were already consumed by it. Even myself. Or Kairi, Tidus, Wakka or Selphie. You just happened to be the one they took."  
  
Riku was mum, letting Sora's words sink in. Anyone could accidentally open themselves to the darkness...? Even... Sora himself? But he was the keybearer! He was destined for light!  
  
As if reading Riku's thoughts, the brunette chuckled. "Yes, I know I am the keybearer and the light in all darkness, but what people forget is that I too have fallen into darkness's grasp. Even if it was for a short while, I still lost my heart to free another's. Even light fall to darkness at times..."  
  
The boy's silver-haired friend looked understanding towards him. He knew what it was like to fall in the darkness and not know how to come out. Darkness was like the night, silent and seemingly everlasting, whereas the day seemed so short. ...Hmm, what Sora like the day, the light, that couldn't or didn't last forever while night seemed to do just that? Well, that was one heck of a metaphor if so is true.  
  
Sora turned to his friend and saw him lost in thought while still staring at him. The boy smiled and continued to eat his sandwich while his friend thought his way through.  
  
Riku's frown deepened. Sora seemed happy, even with what he just said. He was the opposite of Riku where he sulked and thought to himself, by himself, while Sora kept smiling along. ...But then again, was the boy just masking his real thoughts and feelings behind that smile of his? How could anyone tell?  
  
"Sora...?" a soft whisper escaped into the air.  
  
Even thought it was barely audible, the brunette heard it and turned to his friend, locking gazes with him.  
  
Riku stared into those pools of unique blue, a color that couldn't match any other. They were the kind that was able to capture anyone if they dared staring long enough and drown themselves deep enough. And that's what Riku did; he drowned himself in those pools of blue, searching for his answer.  
  
When he thought he reached the bottom, he looked further and saw it. Immediately, he pulled himself out of the depths of Sora's eyes and stared at the horizon. He knew his answer, and oh how he wished he didn't. He wanted to go back and erase what he did, erase what he found, and erase why he did what he did.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, simply watched him, trying to read the boy's expression of carefully hidden mixed feelings. He wondered why the teen stared at him for so long, and then quickly look away.  
  
"Riku...? Is anything the matter?" he asked, his voice quiet as he touched the other boy's arm.  
  
Riku jumped slightly, hesitantly looking back at the boy. "What?"  
  
Sora frowned. "I asked you if anything was wrong. ...Is there?"  
  
Riku hesitated, frowning as well, but not at the other boy; at himself. Then, slowly, he leaned over and hugged the smaller boy, an action something entirely itself.  
  
For long time while the boy hugged the other, and the smaller of the two didn't know what to do. "Um... Riku...? Are you...?" But he didn't have to finish as the other pulled away and stared at him again.  
  
Sora frowned as the other smiled. "Why did you...?"  
  
Riku shook his head. "You're just like me... I guess it's a hug for a hug. I just thought you deserved it, that's all."  
  
Sora smiled, unsure if what Riku said was actually an answer, or evasion of one. But nonetheless, the hug was nice. He was glad the other boy showed his feelings, even if it was a simple hug to another friend.  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
Later on, the two rejoined the others as lunch was being cleaned up. They helped their share and participated in the planning just like before lunch.  
  
Kairi cleared her throat after everyone was settled and stood up, Selphie at her side. "Okay, guys! It's back to work! Pretty soon, others will be coming in to fix up the place for the play, and we're to keep moving as if they weren't here."  
  
Selphie smiled. "That's right! We're putting this thing on no matter what! Hee-hee! Now, does everyone have their scripts?"  
  
All who cared waved their packets of paper around for the eager girl to see.  
  
Selphie, satisfied, smiled even more. "Yay! Then let's get started!"  
  
The participants practiced as planned, and as promised, those who offered to help in fixing up the island for the play came and did their job. Activity was all over the island and silence was nowhere to be found. Many were happy and bustling around the place, pumping with energy and excitement. They were all eager for the production of the play, especially the two creative girls who planned it all, and news was spreading fast about it.  
  
Sora and Riku grinned at each other as they watched from their spot by the Paopu tree all of their friends put the finishing touches on the island.  
  
"Quite the stir, huh?"  
  
The older of the two nodded, his grin slowly fading to a small smile. "Sure is."  
  
Sora laughed then as he saw Kairi and Selphie both yelling and Tidus and Wakka for tripping over some of the props. It was good to have normal activity on the island again. He didn't want anything to change, even though things and himself had.  
  
Riku read the expression in his friend's eyes and on the playful tug of his upward curving lips, and smiled inwardly. The boy was still glorifying over coming back to this island, to his home. He was still giving his hugs and "thumbs up!" signs to everyone. Even...him. Sora still believed that he, Riku, deserved a second chance. And... thinking of it now, he wondered. Maybe he did deserve another chance. Well, if that was what he was given, he might as well make it up to his friends and redeem himself.  
  
Riku almost laughed out loud as his suddenly cheery thoughts, disguising it as a single cough behind his hand, small and not nearly loud or defined enough to catch the brunette's attention as he shook his head and continued laughing. He too shook his head a bit, dismissing the thoughts.  
  
Sora was too amused to notice his friend's actions, so when he turned to grin at him again, he didn't suspect anything wrong with the boy when he saw him with his hand over his mouth looking as if he were about to rub his chin.  
  
"Kairi and Selphie are funny, aren't they?"  
  
Riku looked sideways at his friend, regaining his composure. "Yeah."  
  
Sora shook his head, getting up from where he sat on the tree. "It's like they're suddenly best friends. I'm glad, but I wouldn't want to be in their way when they come stampeding with weapons in their hands." He paused to check the time with position of the sun, estimating what it was as he always did when he didn't have a watch or clock around to look at. "I guess we better get down there and calm them down and do as they say before they really do stampede all over this island."  
  
Riku stretched slightly and got up as well, following his friend back to the main island. "Indeed, but I don't think that they will be holding weapons when they massacre everyone." He grinned. "More like they will be holding women tools."  
  
Sora lifted a brow. "Oh? And what are these?"  
  
Riku chuckled a bit. "Frying pans and cleavers of doom."  
  
Sora burst laughing then. He liked his friend's joke, but also that he still could in his melancholy. "Frying pans and cleavers of doom?" he gasped, repeating his friend's words.  
  
The other nodded. "Yes. Very deadly," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner.  
  
Sora laughed again, clapping Riku on the back. "Stop!" he managed to say through his fit. "You're going to kill me with your jokes, Riku!"  
  
Riku smiled a bit, not saying anything. The gesture of clapping him on the back was a great thing to him. It was like he was returning to the normal life again... and he loved the idea of it.  
  
He followed his friend down to the two girls who had just finished chewing out the other two males of the island. He watched Sora as he used his usual charm to get the girls happy again.  
  
"Kairi, isn't it about time to get everyone ready and dressed?"  
  
Selphie nodded, answering for the redhead. "Yeah. We just had Tidus and Wakka go and round all of them up right now."  
  
Kairi nodded as well, turning to Sora. "Oh, and we also have a favor to ask you."  
  
Sora, grinning his trademark grin, tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"  
  
Kairi frowned, knowing the other boy probably wouldn't like the idea, and hesitated. "Well, our main character is missing a role."  
  
Sora blinked, his grin still in place. "Really? What happened?"  
  
Selphie glanced at the hesitating redhead and rolled her eyes. She would just have to come out and say it for her. So, bravely stepping up to the other brunette, she placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "Sora, your part has been moved and canceled. You are now going to play the lead role. No more narration for you."  
  
Sora straightened. "What?" His grin disappeared and in its place was a frown. "The lead role? What do you mean?"  
  
Selphie sighed. "Jasmine can't do her role because there was an accident in her home and he was injured. So we are missing our main gal. We needed someone to take her spot, and you were the one for the job since you know everyone's lines."  
  
Sora coughed behind his hand. He wasn't surprised Selphie knew about Jasmine since he and Kairi (Riku did not because he was in a non-sharing mood at the time) shared their journey with the other three, but what bothered him was that they asked him to substitute. He was a guy, not a girl. He was not comfortable with cross-dressing, as he never did so in his life, but also because he would be cross-dressing and presenting in front of a large audience. Knowing that, his nervousness amplified tenfold.  
  
Selphie, though, had a look that said she insisted on him taking the role or else hell will rise. "You're the only one who knows everyone's lines well enough, Sora. Now, all you need to do is concentrate on more of the lead role instead of the stupid narration you were stuck with in the first place."  
  
Sora blinked, feeling his face color. "But... well... If I have no way out of this, which I'm assuming I don't, why didn't you tell me sooner? Like when you first noticed Jasmine wasn't here for practice today?"  
  
Kairi played with one of her bangs. "Well, we noticed and would've told you then, but we weren't sure if you would really be a good choice. See, we were weighing our options on who would do best for the role, and when we came to you, we doubted you'd agree. But... Selphie insisted you wouldn't mind while I insisted that you wouldn't." She paused to stare at her feet and toed the sand. "So, we finally agreed you would take the role, but be told at the last minute possible. Which would be right when we needed to get ready for the play. So..." She looked up questioningly at the taller of the two brunettes.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes. "I suppose... But I will truthfully tell you that I will not like what you're doing to me. But since this thing is incredibly big for you two, I will oblige and cooperate. As far as I remember, the role should not wound me badly."  
  
He nodded his agreement to the two and watched them go off then, leaving him with Riku again. When he turned to the other boy, he lifted brow, unsure of the other's expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
Riku shook his head, his arms crossed lightly over his chest. "You certainly don't remember much then, if you think that what you have agreed to won't 'wound' you badly."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean that you forgot the very end of the script. If you cannot recall, they changed the ending a bit, and it will most certainly 'wound' you."  
  
Sora frowned. He still didn't know what Riku was talking about.  
  
Riku was tempted to roll his eyes as his friend's confused expression. "Why don't you read your new script and I'll see you later." And with that, he left his friend to think over his words while he himself disappeared up the tree to the tree house that was his home/room.  
  
There, he mused. It would be amusing so see Sora in female clothing, but moreover, in female clothing while presenting in front of others. And also, with him co-playing the lead roles.  
  
Riku sighed lightly. He would be playing the lead role with Sora instead of Jasmine (who was perfect for the role with her natural acting skills and kind character). Well, it was be an interesting development at least...  
  
"Oh well." Riku thought aloud before sliding his eyes closed and drifted into half-slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~ AN: Oh, and I'm putting this story on another sight. It will most likely be in fandomination.net, and any other place I can find to put this up. Why, you may ask? Because I have suddenly grown to dislike fanfiction.net and what it's doing to me. So I'm moving my current stories to other sites and seeing that THOSE get some glory in a site that doesn't have crappy stories flooding it. I'm sorry to other writers, but I really dislike what's become of the site. Sure, it's all good that many people are putting up their fun and all, but I guess I just don't like where that part of the site is heading. Some of those stories aren't worth being put up, but then again, that's just my cynical and negative opinion. Sap and fluff and fun is all good, but I guess I'm seeing too much of it and not enough of the other stories. I'm trying to even that out, but I have given up and moved on to make another sight more prosperous. (Somewhat, anyway.) Oh well... This is just my black mood talking, spitting judgements and bolts of negativity here.  
  
But the point is, I'll be trying to find another site to post this story and possibly some others on. But if anyone wants to know, I am currently looking around at these sites, so make sure to check them to see if I've posted a story up or anything like that: fictionalley.net, mediaminor.org, fandomination.net, and that's all I've thought of right now. Oh, and if anyone has some sites I can use to put some of my work on, please feel free to suggest in your review. 


	3. Author's Apologies and Note: ToF On Hold...

AN: ATTENTION!!  
  
To all Tides of Fire readers:  
  
Apparently, I have set my goals too high. It seems that I must push ToF aside for a while as I move on with my other KH fic: Silver Water. The reason for this is that I've realized that I cannot juggle all my activities AND all of my stories at the same time. I decided that since this story is the one lagging behind in chapters and progress, I will drop it for a while, until I'm a few chapters up in my other stories and have actually done something here. I am terribly sorry if anyone is outraged by this news, but I assure you that I WILL come back! (Sooner or later... O_o) I hope that all with forgive me of this inconvenience and my over confidence. It just seems that I'm not yet ready to make my major remake of Unexpected and Chaos In Hearts. But... *sighs* I will someday! (Darn...)  
  
~Duchess 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Well, I'm really glad that people are actually reading this thing! YAY! Thank you! Well, here's more of it! As promised! And oh, I am terribly sorry for the lateness, but I had to put this story on hold for a while.  
  
Reviews: For Lakura, thank you for reading my story. For those who haven't found out yet, I have moved this story to fandomination.net. Many may not know or like the site, but hell, it could use a few more authors and such. ^^ And for Heather Christi, THANK YOU! I'm glad you like it! ^^ If you haven't looked yet, I have sent you (both of you) an email! And as for Disgustion, ^^;;; Heh-heh. I didn't know you were such a hater. But don't worry, you'll like this story. (Though I won't say what pairing it is... Hee-hee) Well, thanks you three! As for the rest of you readers and reviews, thank you as well! Enjoy!  
  
Tides of Fire ~*~*~*~ Chapter Three  
  
He was walked in a never-ending darkness, black surrounding him and forbidding him from seeing-though sounds were not deafened.  
  
All around him, there was nothingness. He couldn't see a thing. It was like he was walking around with his eyes closed, using only his ears and other senses to help him through. So he did. He walked for minutes on end, his destination unknown and path unset.  
  
Oh how this went on for what seemed forever until a dull light seemed to come into his vision. It was at first a small dot, then a growing blur, as it came toward him in a slow, steady pace. He felt no need to rush toward it as in fact they were approaching each other and would meet eventually.  
  
He sighed, knowing this fact. At last, the darkness would cease and he would welcome the light with open arms. He didn't want to stay in the pit of darkness forever, and this feeling or warmth was all he needed for comfort in the dark abyss.  
  
Smiling slightly, Riku reached out to touch the light, grasping what seemed to be another hand. Though he didn't know whom this hand belonged to, he held on tightly, never wanting to let go. He reached out with his other hand, grasping yet another of whoever's was in the light.  
  
They-he or she-pulled him through, the blinding white light hiding their features from his eyes. But it was of no matter to him. As long as he was getting away from the darkness, he was fine. But..curiosity was always a fault.  
  
"Who are you...?" he whispered.  
  
The hand that held his lightly squeezed their grip, a reassuring feel traveling to the silver-haired boy.  
  
"Speak...please." He wanted to know the name of his guide(s). He squinted, so see if he could make out a shape, and saw a faint outline of a head. They were shaking their head, refusing to reveal their identity. "Please..." He closed his eyes this time, as if it would help him figure out who this person was, or convince them to tell him.  
  
But no, they did not. Silence kept and hovered between them, Riku still with his eyes closed. He could not find the reason to open them, nor the strength. He let himself be guided, trusting these hands to lead him to safety.  
  
And it wasn't before long that the light that surrounded his savior engulfed him. Opening his eyes marginally, he caught the faint image of a smile, before his eyes slid close again, this time in sudden exhaustion. He started to drift into a kind of slumber, the last thing he remembered being that of arms circling him, hugging him close.  
  
Turquoise eyes fluttered open, staring up to a wood ceiling. With a sigh, the owners to those eyes sat up, brushing himself off.  
  
The corner of his mouth curled upwards. He knew he hadn't slept long, but that dream seemed to last for eternity. At first it seemed as if he would forever float in the darkness, but when that light came and carried him away, he was happy and eternally glad. The dark held a cold and emptiness that chilled his heart and made him want to cower in fright or scream in fear. The light, though, surrounded that mysterious person(s), was like the happiest day ever. There was no cold, there was no emptiness; only warmth filled him. The hands that guided him, the arms that circled him, all were comforting. He didn't know the owner of these arms that held him, these hands that guided him, but he was grateful. If he had not reached out to them, he would still be in the darkness, drowning in the pain and cold and emptiness.  
  
Sighing, he sat up, brushing himself off. He wore the costume for his part in the play, having put it on before he fell asleep. His costume was formal clothing of foreign land, coming in layers. There was a dark band around his forehead, hiding partially under his bangs while the rest of his hair cascaded about his shoulders, no lock tucked behind his ears. He wore a black shirt with long sleeves that fell over his hands, part of the sleeve extending to cover his thumbs like a one-fingered glove while the rest of it was snug around his arm, almost tight around the muscles in his arm. His black shirt tucked into black pants that widened slightly to admit his black boots through, a slight heel to them that was new to Riku. But moreover, there was a robe over the black ensemble. There were no sleeves to his 'robe', stopping at his shoulders where the fabric was stiffer than the rest, acting like shoulder guards. The entire robe over lapped, but from just below the waist to the ankle where the robe stopped, there was a large cut on both sides of the robe, making movement easier. And all along the cut of the robe, the edge, and more was a thin line of green fabric, almost matching the green hint in his eyes. But from the his right shoulder to the rim of the skirt of the robe, there was a large stripe of silver that was slightly duller than his hair, making his silver locks stand out like a halo. Around his waist was a cloth belt that should've been used around his pants, but instead over his robe. It wrapped over his left shoulder where the out flap of the robe ended, buckling at his side while the excess cloth hung from his side like a sash. The robe was reached up to his neck, producing a high, stiff collar that overlapped as well, being held shut with a near-invisible black clasp, near the green lining that traced even up there. As a last and only accessory for Riku's outfit was the chain that hung around his neck, a turquoise gem hanging from the silver necklace, the gem resting between his collarbones at the base of his throat.  
  
Riku idly fiddled with the gem that was cut in an oval that was crafted and polished to perfection, courtesy of a mysterious someone who was an acquaintance of Cloud who gave it to him for him to wear during the play since it accented his look. Smiling slightly, he tapped his boots on the wooden boards of the tree house before heading for the entrance where the flaps that were added during the construction of the island were pulled back, admitting light through the thin, cut sheets. Just as he neared the new ramp that led down to the base of the tree instead of the ladder that was used, he heard familiar voices coming his way, as well as saw two familiar bodies nearly collide into him when they entered.  
  
"Sora, please wear it."  
  
A certain brunette whirled around, appearing ruffled. "Kairi, no. I can't wear that!"  
  
Riku turned to see Kairi rush in with a large bundle of clothes in her arms, the redhead herself looking like she chased Sora all over the island and back (though he wouldn't put it past the brunette to try and run). "Please, Sora, we need to make sure that you fit in your costume! And if you don't, then we need to make adjustments."  
  
Sora sighed and mock-glared at the girl. "Fine, but this better just be for measuring."  
  
Kairi nodded and fumbled with the items in her hands as the brunette started to unzip his shirt.  
  
Riku looked from one friend to another before clearing his throat, deciding to finally be noticed.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
The silver-haired teen nodded at his female friend. "Hey. What are you doing?"  
  
Kairi smiled. "Well, as you probably heard, we're trying to see if Sora's second costume fits him." She paused to take in Riku's outfit. "I see yours fits perfectly."  
  
Riku tugged on part of his sleeve. "Yes, though I am surprised that it does. Did someone tell my size?"  
  
The redhead giggled, nodding. "I mentioned to Aerith about the need of finding a tailor to make our clothes for a suitable price. She introduced me to the Fairy Godmother who created Cinderella's gorgeous gown. The Fairy Godmother offered to make our costumes for free as a way to thank Sora for bringing Cinderella back as well as all the other Princesses. Well, with the addition of the whole 'save the universe' thing."  
  
Nodding, the male teen turned to Sora who slung his shirt over his shoulder, waiting for them to finish.  
  
"And I assume that Sora's is magic-based as well?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Which is why I'm wondering why she needs to make sure it fits me if it was created for only me in the first place."  
  
Kairi puffed as she put down the shoes of the costume. "Well, you never know, magic has its flaws, right?"  
  
Sora rolled his eyes before undressing down to his skivvies by the girl's orders, trying his best to keep a blush down as he did so. Then, he was handed an unusual, puffy, white skirt, slipping into it and zipping up the back and clasping the tip while the girl looked away, herself fighting down a blush.  
  
At the sound of a zipper drawing close, Kairi turned back to face her best friend, witnessing him cross his arms over his bare chest while around his legs and feet was white cloth adding at least a foot or two around him. She smiled apologetically as she pulled something out of the bundle of clothes she had, handing the dress over to Riku who stared at it with a raised brow. She had the brunette lift his arms while she wrapped something around his torso, bringing the ends to the back where there were over a dozen of holes and even more so of string that would hook through the holes in a crisscrossing manner, tied tightly at the bottom.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
The keybearer looked over his shoulder at the girl as she addressed him before working at the string. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm apologizing in advance because what I'm about to do will certainly cause you to have trouble breathing for a while until you're used to the tightness."  
  
Sora shrugged and let the girl work, hoping that the faster she went, and the faster he got the dress on to prove to her that it fit, the faster and sooner he could crawl out of it and into something he suited more.  
  
Kairi bit her lip and sighed mentally, slender fingers working their way through the device around the boy's torso, stringing through the holes and tightening as she went. When she finished, her job was a bit sloppy and looser than it was supposed to be. But then again, she figured, it would be fine since Sora would only be wearing it for a few minutes. And besides, to force a corset and petticoat on a boy who would do no such thing with either of the two contraptions, she figured that he was holding his own very well.  
  
The girl took the actual dress back from her other male friend, blocking out the gasping that the other boy made. She slipped the dress over the boy's head and helped him fix it so that it fell properly, fastening the back so that the dress wouldn't slip off. After so, she walked around the boy as his hand hovered over his torso as he tried to control his breathing.  
  
With a small cheer, she smiled cheerfully at the brunette who attempted to scowl at her. "Well, it looks perfect!"  
  
Riku lifted a brow as he watched the interaction between his two best friends, continuing to watch as the redhead helped the suffocating keybearer slip into shoes with heels that let the edge of the skirt of the dress whisper off the wooden floor.  
  
Looking over him now, Riku took in Sora's outfit. The opening for the head was in the shape of a square, the bottom of the opening stopping just before his underarms, while the sides of it stopped parallel to the sides of his face. All around the head opening was fine while lace, facing inwards, lightly touching his skin. The sleeves of the dress was snug around his arms, ending just at his elbows where it flapped out loosely, the same white lace trimming them. For his bare forearms, upon them would be the silver bracelet with sapphire gems circling his wrist while the opposite wrist held a fan what hung on a braided cord. There was a line of dual laces lining the center of the bodice of the dress as well, ending where the large skirt started. As for the skirt, it was not tight like the bodice that hugged the boy almost too tightly, falling over the corset and underskirt, wide and adding at least an inch to where the skirt plus lace nearly touched the floor, the heels to the shoes he wore preventing the whiteness of the lace to actually touch the ground if unless the boy lowered himself. Around his waist was a dark blue cloth that tied in the back in a large bow, the tails of the ribbon falling down nearly to his knees. In whole, the dress was the shade of light blue with several small specks of gold here and there, making Sora's eyes stand out; his shoes darker than the boy's hues, which made them sparkle more. As for jewelry and accessories that would compliment the outfit, they would remain sapphires. His hair, which was currently a mess, would be lighted with color that would run throughout his hair, lightening it at making it seem like a halo of the sun about his shoulders since his hair would be pulled down forcibly to a feminine fashion.  
  
Snorting silently, Riku turned away, leaving the room as he originally down as Kairi applauded the outfit and helped the boy out of it before leaving him to change into his first costume. Riku walked down the ramp to the base of the tree, the bottom of his boots clacking slightly on the wood in every step that he took in slight rhythm. He walked over to where the construction of what would appear to be a sunken ship (if one ignored the other island it was between), climbing the steps that were placed there in what was originally a ladder. The ladder was moved to the side and could be put back as the stairs were removable for the convenience of the inhabitants of the island for when they had guests who couldn't climb the ladder to get to what was serving as a refreshments and guest area.  
  
He crossed the ramp over to the 'crashed ship' and nodded a greeting to those who he knew and knew him back, as well as accepted him after what he had done in their homes. He walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a small cup of fruit juice that was prepared by Selphie (and probably Tidus and Wakka as well). Just as he was about to sip from it, someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Turning around, the silver-haired teen was greeted enthusiastically by a certain ninja by the name of Yuffie. Smiling at the happy and rather bouncy girl, Riku acknowledge the company she (most likely) dragged with her to meet him. "Hello, Yuffie. I see you've arrived?"  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Yup! Just a few minutes ago. Though, we could've been here earlier if Squall didn't-"  
  
The girl was cut off when Aerith clamped a hand over her mouth, an apologetic shot toward both him and Leon who glared at the back of Yuffie's head. "Well, the point is that we're here. We're excited to be here for you play, Riku. We hope for a grand finish!"  
  
Yuffie removed Aerith's hand from her mouth and grinned at the silver- haired teen. "Yeah! And where's Sora? Is he in costume too?"  
  
In the teen's head was an image of Sora in his dress and a smirk graced his lips. "Yeah, he's getting ready."  
  
Yuffie's grin widened as she circled the boy, tugging at his clothing. Riku lifted a brow and silently drank his drink as the girl tugged at his robe. When he finished, he crushed the plastic cup and tossed it into the wastebasket beside the table, picking up more and handing them to his newfound friends. He nodded to Cloud and Leon, shaking hands with Cid who chewed on another toothpick. But one person who was new to the group (as far as Riku knew, anyway) made the teen's hand pause slightly at the sight of someone who was an older version of him. Blinking, he offered a cup to him, not surprised when the man refused. Instead, Riku turned to the female ninja and gave her the cup instead.  
  
"Here. And stop prodding me."  
  
Yuffie stuck her tongue out playfully before accepting the cup as Riku handed the last one to Aerith who thanked him kindly.  
  
"Tell us, kid, what's this play about now?"  
  
Riku turned to Cid, flashing him a glare before answering. "If you're asking what the plot is, I can't tell you. Kairi's orders, sorry. But as for what we're doing the play for, it's for all of you." When his audience looked expectantly at him, he continued. "Well, Selphie and Kairi wanted to do something to draw all those around the Kingdom to our island for a bit of fun and laughs. The play is your entertainment and something a few of us are putting on for you. Of course there aren't enough people on the island to take up all the parts, but with the help of a few others who volunteered to help out as a way to pay Sora back for what he'd done, we had enough people to fill up the roles. And also, we had some help from even more people to fix up the island just for the show."  
  
The Gummi engineer nodded and flicked his toothpick into the wastebasket, downed his drink and threw it away, and placed another toothpick into his mouth. "Did the Fairy Godmother make your costumes?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Kairi asked Aerith." Turning to the pink-clad woman, he nodded. "And you introduced her to the Fairy, right?"  
  
Aerith nodded. "Yes, Kairi was very kind in asking me of where to get costumes made and... if I'm not too bold to say, she seemed very desperate."  
  
"Aerith!"  
  
Riku and Aerith turned to see a certain redhead make her way toward them, a mock glare on her face. When she reached the group, she nodded to each of them. "Hello, everyone."  
  
All present smiled as the girl strode forward in her costume, standing next to Riku to face them all. She wore a sleeveless dress of an off-white color with a red bow formed in the back from the cloth around her small waist. Unlike the large skirt that Sora wore, Kairi's skirt had only two thin layers, one being the slip she wore, and then the dress itself. The middle of the skirt opened up to a large 'V' cut, a cloth underneath so to conceal what would show if left uncovered.  
  
Riku turned to the girl at his side and handed her a drink as he had done with the others. "Where's Sora?"  
  
Taking the drink, displaying a simple ring around her fourth finger, Kairi smiled a bit slyly. "Getting ready."  
  
Lifting a brow, Riku asked, "He didn't get lost, did he?"  
  
The redhead laughed. "In what he's wearing? How could he?"  
  
Riku shrugged. "Knowing him, it's possible."  
  
Kairi giggled, hiding behind her juice cup as she saw the others of the group watching them curiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her silver-haired friend smirk, revealing nothing to their friends as well.  
  
Cid scratched the back of his head. "Would you two mind making sense?"  
  
The teens glanced at each other, knowing that whatever they said would bring laughs immediately. But choosing to keep from embarrassing their friend unintentionally any more, they shook their head.  
  
Riku waved a hand absently. "No, if we did, then it would only embarrass someone."  
  
Aerith, having a feeling as to what - or rather, 'whom' - they were talking about, smiled and nodded. "Well, since we shouldn't concentrate on this person, let us at least compliment your costumes. Kairi, you look lovely."  
  
Kairi smiled. "Thank you! Even though we didn't make them ourselves, the design sure is unique, huh?"  
  
"You've outdone yourself!"  
  
"Not without MY help, of course!"  
  
The group turned to see Selphie in a yellow jumper, an off-white shirt underneath. He wore simple white shoes; in her hair were brown ribbons, tying her hair in a pre-pig-tail hairstyle.  
  
Kairi smiled. "You're right, I can't leave you out of it, can I?"  
  
Selphie grinned. "No you can't!"  
  
Riku nodded to Selphie and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "I'm going to see if Sora needs help. Besides, I know this conversation will head into fashion, so I'm leaving, okay? Anything you want me to check on?"  
  
Kairi shook her head. "No, everything should be fine. But please," she laughed, "do help Sora if he's in a mess."  
  
Riku dipped his head in acknowledgement before leaving, the other males tailing with him in a chance to get away as well. Leon and Cloud flanked him while Cid and the unnamed silver-haired man tailed behind.  
  
Leon gave a slight smile. "Quite an outfit you have, Riku."  
  
The silver-haired teen tugged at his robe as they descended down the stairs. "Thanks, but you should really thank Kairi and Selphie. As you know, they put it all together. Well, them and the Fairy Godmother for her magic to make it work in such a short time. If anything, those two were freaking when they found that couldn't find any material to make the costumes."  
  
The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched upwards. "I can imagine. With Yuffie and Aerith as friends, you learn to drown out their female conversations."  
  
Riku grinned. "Is that why you two looked like you weren't even here at all while they were talking?"  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
The five males made their way up to the tree house, discussing about what went on in their time apart. Once they reached the entrance of the tree house, Riku stopped, knocking on the side and calling in past the suddenly drawn flaps of the house.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
From inside came the answer, "What?"  
  
"It's me, Riku. Can I come in?"  
  
There was a muffled sound from inside before the brunette answered. "No. ...Well, yes, but not the rest of them."  
  
Surprised, Riku leaned back, turning to the rest of the males. Lifting a brow, he said, "Well, you heard, you can't come in."  
  
Leon shrugged while Cloud stared at the flaps of the doorway leading inside the house. Light the flickered slightly came through the cracks, but other than that, they couldn't see anything.  
  
Riku turned back around and entered the house, lifting the flap over his head. "Sora?" In the corner lay a huddled figure with their back facing him. Knowing it was Sora, Riku approached the figure and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sora?" he repeated.  
  
Sora turned around with his hands hovering over a certain part of his chest. "Riku?"  
  
Riku knelt by his best friend. "What is it? Why are you huddled in this corner?"  
  
Sora shook his head, dropping his hands. Something passed through those blue eyes of his before he closed them, inhaling deeply and exhaling in a long sigh. "Never mind."  
  
When the younger male stood up, Riku followed. "Are you sure?"  
  
The brunette nodded and composed himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. But, if anything, this thing is giving me hell!"  
  
Riku frowned when his friend laughed, the sound wrong in his ears. But he had a feeling that if Sora wasn't going to tell, then he wouldn't unless he wanted to. So, acting as if nothing was wrong as well, he smiled. "Well, at least I'm not the one in a jumper."  
  
Sora winced. "Shh! They can hear!"  
  
Riku shrugged as his brunette friend dusted off the skirt of his jumper. Instead of his jumper being of a yellow tint like Selphie's, Sora's dress was the shade of blue like the sky on a clear day, a white shirt underneath, as well as shorts that would've poked out from beneath the dress had the skirt not fall down just below his knees instead of mid-thigh like Selphie's. White sneakers covered his feet and an anklet on his left leg. Riku wondered about this anklet but shrugged it off as he looked around for something to conceal the boy with when they left.  
  
"Well, c'mon. If you're ready, then let's find something to..."  
  
The boy paused then the younger lifted up a large dark cloth. "How about this?"  
  
Riku shrugged. "You tell me; does it fit?"  
  
The brunette wrapped the cloth around his head and shoulders, hiding everything but his face and his feet. "I think so. Anything showing?"  
  
Riku shook his head. "No. You're fine, now let's go. If we know Kairi, she'll want us soon."  
  
Sora nodded and followed the silver-haired teen out, hastily greeting and getting past the men who stared at him with awkward expressions on their faces (well, give or take a few. Only Cid stared at him openly). They went down the ramp and slid by what number of people where were not at the refreshments, over to the shack that led to the bridge to the island where there Paopu tree grew.  
  
In their wake was a certain group of males that stared after them half in confusion, half in amusement.  
  
Cid flicked his toothpick and replaced with another one. "Well, that sure was a damn new thing."  
  
Leon grunted. "New indeed."  
  
Cloud watched as the two hurried across the bridge, the bundled-up Sora finally dropping his wrap to reveal a surprise that only he and his rival could make out clearly, aside from Cid's and Leon's normal vision. Cloud smirked at what he saw and looked sideways to the silver-haired man who stared after the two with unreadable eyes. But knowing the man for the many years he had, Cloud had a feeling as to what the older was thinking.  
  
Clearing his throat, Cloud drew the attention of his friends. "Let's go back."  
  
Leon nodded. "Yuffie and Aerith are more than likely still speaking with Kairi and Selphie."  
  
Cloud nodded and started back down the ramp toward the base of the tree where they would then climb the stairs to meet back up with the loquacious women still by the refreshments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: All right!! I'm finally back and in action! It seems that this story is back in motion thanks to a motive that struck me hard! ^^ After such a long wait, I hope that this... oh, 12-paged thing will bring some happy people, smiles, and tons of reviews! Though I'm having trouble in getting to a computer that uses the internet where ff.net ISN'T blocked, I assure you that I'll get these updates somehow, someway! School is crashing miserably and I made a NY resolution to work harder! If anything, I can multitask better than I have in many years and will finally right myself! ...I just need someone to kick me in the rear to remind me to get moving on both of my works... Things are piling up and I'm slowly shoveling my way down. I just hope to get another chapter to you all by the end of this week or possibly the next. Nothing's for sure when it comes to me, so please be patient with me as you always have and I will see if I can make the next chapter just as long, or possibly longer! But as I said, nothing's for sure. I'll try my hardest, though!  
  
Ta!  
  
Riku: -__- Yeah right. You and turning in stuff on time? Like your updating? Uh-huh... You sound like Sora.  
  
Sora: Hey!  
  
Yeah! That's mean! Don't insult us, Riku!  
  
Sora: Yeah! I can do stuff! Like my journey to Kingdom Hearts! I made it!  
  
Riku: T__T Don't remind me...  
  
Sora: ... Oh! I'm sorry! Ah! Since when did you cry? Don't cry, Riku!  
  
Kairi: ...Idiotic boys. Well, please review for poor Duchess or she'll sulk again.  
  
Hey! I don't sulk!  
  
Kairi: Ri~ght.  
  
...Okay, so maybe I sulked. But please! Please review for me!  
  
Sora, Riku and Kairi: Yeah, She's begging you! So you better review! 


	5. Chapter Four

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

AN: Hey-hey! I'm back and ready to start it up again! I hope everyone's forgiving of my terribly long hold and enjoyed the last chapter that I tried to extend somehow to make up for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! If you're expecting individual praises, that will be arranged later because I need to fix all the important junk first. (Not that you're reviews aren't important. Oh, NO! Of COURSE they are important! They are indeed!)

Disclaimer (that I keep forgetting): I do NOT own anything by KH, FF or anything that I'm adding in the future. All goes to Disney, Squaresoft/SquareEnix (whichever company they are... I'm confused after playing FFX-2), and those individual peoples whose series or whatever I'm including. (Who knows what I'm doing?)

NOTICE: If no one's seen it, well I suggest you go now. I fixed chapter one a bit and added something that wasn't there before. If no one knows, I have added the set of words "Part One" right before the number of chapter. That's right, this story will have parts to it. ^^ I hope everyone enjoys that surprise! 

Rating reminder: PG13

Tides of Fire

~*~*~*~

Chapter Four

Sora sighed heavily as he dropped the large cloth around him, folding it and hanging it over his arm as he turned to his best friend. The silver-haired teen was facing out to the sea that washed in and out convulsively against the island. As the waves washed on the shore, a light breeze passed the island, rustling the leaves of the trees. Riku smiled faintly, almost unconscious of the movements of his lips.

Sora smiled inwardly as he caught the ghost smile, coming up beside the other to look out to the waves. A hand strayed to hover his chest where the scar was, the island they stood on a tremendous reminder to him of the journey. Something inside him pulsed faintly; too faint for him to identify. He didn't know where this strange feeling came from, but if anything, he had to either figure out what it was quickly, or otherwise ignore it. Deciding on the latter, he let his hand fall, willing himself to focus on more important things.

Turning to Riku, he saw the boy suddenly leaning against the bent trunk of the Paopu tree. As he himself made his way over to stand beside his friend, he questioned, "Riku?"

The silver-haired teen tore his gaze away from the horizon to his friend. "Hmm?"

The brunette shook his head. "What do you think of the play? Do you think we're ready?"

Riku lifted a brow. "Personally? ...Well, I think we'll do fine. We were all pushed to do this and all during practice we were fine."

"But practicing is very different from performance."

The older male shrugged. "True, but if you know how to do it in rehearsal, then it means that you'll at least know what to say when you perform. As for really forgetting your lines or messing up, that's stage fright. But after all the times we practiced our roles without our costumes and such, to do it in front of an audience is not that different from the small one of the other actors."

Sora sighed. "I suppose."

Then, with a smirk, the older of the two nudged the younger. "Why? Are you getting butterflies?"

Sora scowled in defiance. "No, I'm not getting nervous or anything! I'm... I'm only asking what you think," he added, looking away as his expression smoothed out to almost a wistful look. "It's just..."

As his words trailed, Riku couldn't help but place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Though you got dumped with a female role, you'll do fine. Besides, you'll do more acting than saying something throughout the whole play, right?"

Sora shrugged and threw the taller boy a grin. "Sure. But you better do well in _your_ part as well; you have more lines than anyone in the whole play." He paused to think over his answer. "Well, besides the narrator, that is. But then again, they get to read from the script anyhow."

Riku chuckled. He was about to say something when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Turning halfway around, he spotted Kairi coming toward them. In her company was that nameless man who was identical to himself. Furrowing his brows in wonder, he let his hand drop from Sora's shoulders, walking around the Paopu tree to meet the two. "Hey."

Kairi smiled. "Hi, Riku, I knew I'd find the two of you here."

Riku lifted a brow as he glanced over his shoulder at the brunette who had swiftly wrapped the cloth around his shoulders before walking up as well. "Really? And how's that?"

Kairi stepped to the side to admit the silver-haired man through. "Sir Sephiroth notified me where to find you."

Riku turned to the man and bowed slightly to him. Sephiroth, eh...? He heard that name somewhere before... How? Mentally shaking off his thoughts, the teen half smiled at the man who's face was blank and almost cold with the sharp near-glowing green eyes of his that pierced Riku like a thousand needles throughout his body. 

Kairi interrupted the boy's thoughts as she spoke up. "And it's a good thing he did, too. Judging by time, we should get the play started soon. I'm calling everyone to the stage while the audience assembles in the risers. All the others are heading over, now." 

When the girl gestured off to her left, the boys turned to see that indeed people were already starting to fill up the benches stacked together in a kind of staircase, enough room in each row for people to sit and put their feet down. And facing opposite of the benches was the stage, the sand used as the floor for half of the scenes of the play. Planted in the sand on one far end was a large board to serve as a wing for the actors to hide behind before their time on 'stage'. As for what would be used as the second scenery for the play was where the beginning of the cove was, before the bridge across the water that led to the other side of the island. The boards that was a barrier between the cove and the first part of the island was removed and moved back to serve as a stage wall in the back, just before the water and bridge. These two places would be perfect places for the play without the scenes being too far apart from each other. That, and the last scene that the four currently stood on.

Riku sighed slightly and turned to his best friend who bit the bottom of his lip, contradicting what he had stated earlier about not being nervous. "Well, you should go with Kairi, Sora."

The brunette tore his eyes from the 'stage' and nodded. He followed the redhead to where he knew would be a place for the females who were in charge of the play did the make-up for the actors. Riku, on the other hand, lagged behind to give one last look at the scenery, as well as get a word with... 'Sephiroth'. Turning to the man now, he eyed him in his black glory. 

The man caught the teen scrutinize him and shifted his gaze toward he younger, face expressionless as eyes were unreadable. When the teen realized he was caught, he did not turn away as the man thought he would. Instead, he faced him fully. Sephiroth nearly lifted a brow. Only two persons had met him unflinchingly, and they were Cloud and Sora. It was a surprise when the brunette met him with determined eyes that held a certain depth to them. He had seen the same determination and light in Cloud's eyes when he first encountered him. But... now, this silver-haired teen that looked remarkably like himself locked eyes with him in slight wonder and hidden awe. Strange... Was this boy what he never would be? Mentally pushing the thought aside, the man turned away, walking back across the bridge and disappearing into the shack.

Riku, left in Sephiroth's wake, blinked before jogging down the bridge himself, jumping off at the very end instead of going inside the shack, making his way to the back behind the stage where the actors needed for the first few scenes were gathering. There, Kairi held several papers and the script in her hand, the other hand holding something similar to the first wand the duck magician carried in his time with Sora.

The redhead spotted him quickly, smiling. "Okay, everyone, this is it! The play will start as soon as Selphie and I make the introductions. Riku, while we're talking, please get into place." She paused to glance at a few others. "Same with the rest of you. And once the first scene starts and while the narration is heard overhead, everything should fall into place." 

When the girl glanced down at the papers in her hands and did a double take, Bell spoke comforting to the girl. "Don't worry, Kairi, we'll get though this. You pushed so hard to put this together, you don't need to worry; we'll make sure this play turns out the best you've ever seen!"

Kairi smiled gratefully at the woman. "Thank you." Then, turning to address the rest of them, she concluded her speech with, "Well, let's get this show going! If anything, we can't delay this anymore!"

The actors exclaimed their agreement and Kairi walked out to meet Selphie on the 'stage' where they spoke. Riku and a few others made their way toward the stage as well, but instead of coming out front, they stood back in hiding while the girls talked. Toward the end of the speech, several actors exited to get into place, the rest waiting for their turn. Riku was among those who waited on the side, and to his surprise, he felt his heart quicken considerably. He wasn't given enough time to slow his racing heart as Kairi concluded her speech and the two walked off the stage, the redhead putting the 'wand' near her mouth to speak again, only this time of the narration for the story. (The girl had taken over Sora's original part of the play.) She winked at Riku and let him stroll onto stage as she continued talking.

The silver-haired teen walked across the platform that would've held the held the barrier for the cove, reaching the other end where he knelt, touching the stone and sand base while he bowed his head.

"Rise, son."

Riku silently stood up, facing his 'mother' and 'father'. Aurora was dressed in a light blue gown that complimented her figure and features. She sat on her 'throne' with the old mage in the seat next to her, his magic disguising him as a younger man. Aurora stood up and lightly took the teen's face in her hands, kissing his forehead. 

"Are you ready for a long day?"

Riku covered the woman's hand with his own, nodding. "Yes."

"You are to head out to the desert. There you journey to..."

Riku drowned out the woman's lines as he had heard it all before. Apparently, his character was to go on a 'rescue mission' and find any survivors of the battle that was held but a few days ago. A war was just starting and the enemy of their country had launched the first attack. And their country could use all the warriors that were left and able. 

He nodded as Aurora finished her line, turning to the old mage who stood up as well, but refrained from stepping forward. "Son, ride carefully; bandits and rouges will most likely willing to take advantage of but a few young men far from their home."

Riku nodded and bowed, quickly making his way off stage as Kairi narrated as he moved on to the wing of the second scene where he, Aladdin, and Tidus emerged from the corner of the stage to the sandy beach. On the beach, some feet away from them, was a replica of the aftermath of a battle, several bodies lying around with equipment either charred, destroyed entirely, or merely lying there. The three young men ran forward toward the scene, checking the people in the sand. Riku came across Sora with his outfit in near rags, the girls backstage having partially set it afire and ripped it up. The boy's crown of brown hair was messed up where it  fell like a broken ring around his head. Quickly, he turned the boy over to see make-up over his face to imitate that of bruises, burns and possibly scars. 

Riku lightly put a hand on the side of the boy's neck before lifting the surprisingly light boy up, bringing him back with the others to the wing where he let the boy down as he snapped his eyes opened and silently demanded to be released.

As Sora stood and rubbed the make-up off his face, Riku walked past him to the previous stage to confront the King and Queen of the play. As he disappeared, he didn't notice a pair of blue eyes follow him silently. 

Overhead, as if spoken into everyone's ears, came Kairi's voice. "... Several weeks have passed and Prince Richard grows curious and slightly impatient on the recovery of the mysterious girl he found in the battlefield. She had yet to speak a word, and only but a few days ago did she finally waken from her extended slumber."

In the audience, a small group of adults turned their attention to the right where they saw Riku pacing before Bell and the mage. As the scene progressed, Yuffie and Aerith quietly chattered to each other as they sat between Leon and Cloud while Sephiroth and Cid sat behind them.

"Riku is really good with his role, huh?"

Aerith nodded. "Yes, he is."

The ninja paused to bite her lip as Sora came on stage wearing a dress similar to Kairi's only with blue and light yellows instead of red and white. "But almost got me to laughing was seeing Sora in that rag! Now he wearing a dress! Is there something about that in any pamphlet we got?"

Aerith shook her head. "I don't remember receiving any papers." But as soon as she said it, Cloud silently handed her two folded papers within each other, lettering scrolled on each page. Looking up, she smiled at the blonde warrior. "Thank you, Cloud."

While the man didn't respond, Aerith opened the folded papers and quickly found the list of actors and their parts. She handed the paper over to Yuffie who wrinkled her nose as she read. "Eeh! So then Sora _was given the part for the leading female role! Well, I don't know whether to laugh at him or feel sorry."_

Leon shook his head from his spot left of the ninja. "Don't laugh at him; the last thing he'll want is for someone to make fun of him. I'm sure you wouldn't want someone to laugh at _you, would you, Yuffie?"_

When the gunblade wielder shot her a look, the female grinned sheepishly and waved a hand at him, hoping not to be verbally berated by the stoic man. "Hey, no harm, right?" She leaned to her right as she laughed nervously. "I'm just enjoying the show..."

Leon turned back to the stage where he found Riku, Sora and Aladdin conversing on the stone stage where the King and Queen's throne were. 

Riku pace before Sora and Aladdin, hands clasped behind his back. "Now, tell me again. They plan on launching some kind of weapon they have on our city if we do not give something back to them?"

Aladdin nodded. "Yes, sir."

Riku paused, anger evident on his face. "And they didn't say what they wanted?"

Alladin shook his head and was about to speak when another entered the conversation. Tidus knelt before Riku before speaking up. "Actually, Lord, they didn't. They said that we knew what we took."

Riku sighed in an exasperated tone. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the two males who served as guards. "Fine. Perhaps there is a way to figuring out what we took? I don't know... Did anyone pick something up in the battlefield?"

Tidus and Alladin glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Nothing but our injured soldiers, sir."

Riku frowned at this statement. "Then, did one of them obtain anything unusual?"

Alladin shook his head. "No, sir. Other than weaponry parts embedded into their bodies, nothing out of the ordinary."

Riku swept his arm out, face constricted in anger, ready to shout at the two, stopping abruptly as though a thought crossed his head. Slowly, he lowered his arm and turned toward Sora who gave off an innocent and clueless look. He stepped toward the boy and asked in a gentle manner, "Saurah?"

Sora faced Riku and smiled slightly. "Yes, Lord Richard?"

Riku gently cupped the boy's cheek. "Do you happen to remember your home, Saurah?"

The brunette shook his head, smiling still. "No, Lord. Haven't we gone through this conversation before?"

Riku nodded and let his hand slip from the side of the boy's face, turning away from all three of them toward the audience. He appeared to be thinking, and without a word, he left. And, as if it was meant for him to follow, Sora disappeared with Riku.

Aladdin and Tidus stared after the two before turning to each other. Tidus frowned. "Perhaps... Do you think...?"

Aladdin shook his head. "I do not know. It _is_ suspicious as to where she came from and who she really is. ... Could she be...?"

Tidus shrugged. "Maybe, Alan, maybe."

With that, the two exited the stage as Riku and Sora did while Kairi's voice rang in the air as she narrated.

"After the conversation between Prince Richard and his men, Saurah was under constant watch, a guard never leaving her side. As for personal and private times, a maid was stationed in her room to keep note of the young woman's actions. But even with all the security, it seemed that Saurah indeed didn't have a clue as to where she came from or the enemy that they were at war with. If she was not discovered in the battlefield, it would seem that she was a normal lady in waiting, naïve of all that around her.

"Now, we find the royal family and several of the King's military men at a dinner, enjoying some relaxation before a long battle ahead of them. Many nights have passed and the war was to come to a conclusion. Who would win the war? No one knew or bothered with the matter for they wanted to forget the issue for the night.

"Dinner is going well into the night and several gypsies and entertainers keep the men entertained. But... while they are distracted by women in fancy costumes, Prince Richard is distracted by only one maiden who sat across from him as they sat by his mother."

Riku kept glancing up and sneaking looks at Sora who seemed oblivious of his stare. Colors off the women's costumes were blurs in his vision as he only turned his attention toward the brunette who kept his head slightly lowered as he picked at his food. 

"As the night droned on," came Kairi's voice as she continued, "Prince Richard invited Saurah outside for a stroll around the courtyard." 

Riku stood up and excused himself, whispering into Bell's ear before taking Sora by the hand and leading him off stage where they reentered in the sand. Sora wore the grand dress with the petticoat and corset, a fan he was holding gripped tightly as he waved it in front of his chest.

"The walk was silent and peaceful, almost as if the courtyard was frozen in time, flowers paused in blooming under a clear sky. All seemed to be like a fairytale..."

Riku stopped some ways across the sand, near enough to the stage wing, yet far enough to be nearly smack dab in the front of the audience. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a stripe of faded green at the hem of his sleeves, and white pants that fell over his black boots. Again, he wore a king of sleeve-less robe that fell over his white attire, only that bottom of it tended at his knees instead of at his ankles, the cut at the sides slightly wider and making a small point in the front and back. The robe was a solid shade of green, but not bold so that it was distracting. The robe was lined with a thin line of silver, the collar of the robe (which was clasped close like before, as well as as high as before) also lined with silver. The robe closed off to his left, but instead of there being a long piece of cloth that served as belt and sash, there was a strip of stiff cloth that fastened to his cloth belt, the cords attached to the stiff shoulder piece hooked onto his pants, over his tucked-in shirt. White gloves covered his hands, ending at his wrist. His hair, like before, was down, but he did not have a band around his forehead. Around his neck was the same gem he wore with his earlier outfit, the piece serving as an heirloom.

Riku sighed and looked off to the side, away from Sora and the audience. The brunette had his back facing him, fanning himself. After a moment, he turned toward silver-haired teen that pretended he was preoccupied. Lightly, he reached out with his left hand that had the sapphire bracelet around the wrist, touching Riku's arm. The boy jerked slightly and turned to face him. As he turned, the turquoise gem around his neck glittered, catching his attention. Carefully, he touched it, not at all looking at the silver-haired teen himself.

Riku blinked several times before laying a hand over the younger one's. The brunette looked up to meet his gaze and they stayed silent for a moment. Riku was the first to look away, clearing his throat.

"S- Saurah?"

Sora smiled lightly at being addressed, answering in the best feminine voice he could muster (which happened to be very good), "Yes, Lord Richard?"

Riku turned his gaze back at the boy and looked him up and down. Then, without a word, he reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace, bringing it forth for the other to see better. The gem glistened as the light hit it, the gem twisting slightly on the string. "Did you know that my mother gave me this necklace?"

Sora shook his head as he stared at the necklace. "No, Lord."

A smiled graced the silver-haired teen's lips and Sora couldn't help but look up to witness it. He stepped forward slightly as the other silently called him forward. Riku put his hands around the other's neck, brushing under the hair that was now pulled down, half put up with a clip. The girls had had trouble with the boy's hair, but eventually, they made it fall around his shoulders as if it were natural. Riku clasped the necklace again so that the gem fell between the brunette's collar bones, the blue of his eyes almost magically transforming the gem to aqua, the shade more blue than green when it was around Riku's neck. 

The older teen's hands strayed around the younger one's neck, slipping to cup his face. A blush crept onto the brunette's face. Silence stretched between them, and eventually, Riku let go, his hands falling to his sides as he stepped around the brunette so that their backs faced each other. 

Sora looked down and fingered the gem around his neck. Just as he turned around to speak to the older, he was cut off when the other spoke up first.

"I- I would like you to wear it. Perhaps it holds no significance, but consider it a treasure, a gift from me. I will be going into battle tomorrow and if I do not come back, I hope that you will have something to remember me by."

"Not come back? But if you weren't coming back, I would not need a necklace give you by your mother to remember you by. It is gorgeous, yes, but what would be more likely to let me remember you by is the generosity that you've given me. You have taken me in and took care of me. I do not need anything else."

Riku was silent as she spoke this, face frozen in shock. When Sora finished, he waited a moment before turning around, just in time to see the boy being swept off his feet and taken away from him, a scream filling the air. Riku ran after Sora and his masked captor, purposely slow as the two disappeared off stage. Riku stopped to a halt and fell to his knees, pounding the ground, muttering curses to himself. His body shook in rage and when his head snapped up to glare into a distance, his eyes were narrowed. 

Quickly, she scrambled to his feet and ran off the stage as well, appearing again where dinner was being held, stopping to a halt by Bell and the mage as they danced with the others. He was panting and his hair was slightly disheveled, eyes wide as gripped the mage's arm.

Bell looked down at Riku, a frown evident on her face. "What is it, son? What causes you to run in here in such a mess as if you've been running all around the castle all day?"

The mage frowned as well. "Yes, what ails you?"

Riku gulped and squared his jaw, composing himself slightly as he relayed the news. "Saurah has been kidnapped, and I think it's by the enemy."

~*~*~*~*~

AN: YES! The play has started and things are up and running! I hope you all enjoyed what I've given you in a remarkably short amount of time considering how I usually type! But anyway, I hope you all like what I've done and hopefully, since I've put off my original project (Sky's Eyes, my baby T__T) for this, more updates will come more frequently. But again, no one can be sure. Hopefully, though. ^^;; Yes, Sora's has to go in drag! Heehee. I'm evil, ne? Well, I hope you all enjoyed what I've given and will give gracious reviews for me, and oh... I dunno, possibly spread the word of my story? ^^;; Well, you don't have to do that, just please review for me. Thank you!

Sora: -__- Please review, or else she'll do something terrible to me.

Riku: smirks 

Kairi: pointedly ignores the both of them Yes! Review! Please! My play must be a big success!! T__T I worked so hard on it too!

Selphie: Hey! I should get credit as well!

lifts brow Well, what about me? I'm the one who thought of ALL of this!

Sora: glares I know!

Selphie and Kairi: So? 

…. -___- sighs Well, please review for me.

Sora: waves hands frantically Wait!

What?

Riku: You forgot to tell your readers one thing.

...Really? ... Oh! Oh yeah! One more thing, guys! I have run into a problem already in my updating and have come up with a half-cracked solution. From now until I can find a way around this, I will update once every two weeks with (hopefully) two chapters each time. So, instead of it being one chapter a week (as I'd planned), I will go with two chapters every two weeks. Is that okay?

Kairi: I don't think they'll mind.

Sora: nods Yeah! I'm sure you can do this! Hey, it's two chapters at once, right? I don't think they'll mind at all!

^^;; I suppose. Please review while I fix up another story of mine...


	6. Chapter Five

AN: HI! 'S up! ^^ Well, Like I promised, I would be doing about two chapters every two weeks. Reasons? Well, updating glitch and time to work on my other stories during one week and tackle this the second. Or... so I plan. Guarantees? None. But anyhoo, I'd like to thank ALL of my readers who have given me delightful reviews! Ooh...! Thanks A Bunch! Oh, and the note on the corset with Sora, oh hell yeah! Of course I had Pirates of the Caribbean in mind! grins a mile wide Gotta have your comedy in time of seriousness, right? ^__^ Thus why I will have this thing continue on to... Oh, several parts. But— no spoiling! Sorry! ^^;; I just hope you'll love what I've done so far! More play-age and audience chatter— COMING RIGHT UP!!

Disclaimer: I don't own, and since I don't own, you can't sue, nor poke me, nor take away my pictures! And since I hate doing this, this chapter should be the last to have this moronic message, okay? Zax lifts a brow at me Hey! I never said I liked writing disclaimers! Zax shrugs

Tides of Fire

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Five

Yuffie and Aerith glanced at each other as the play progressed. Yuffie was the first to snicker behind her hand. "Wow, that was a surprise!"

Aerith nodded. "But I'm not sure what surprised me more: the scene itself, or Sora and his feminine role? I think that's the most girl-like I've heard him scream."

Yuffie snickered. "Same here!"

Leon glanced at the two females and sighed silently, not wanting to cut into the conversation. He looked off to his side to see Cloud doing the same, only that he appeared as stoic and silent as ever. Shaking his head, he turned back to the play. He had to admit: it was a big surprise when Sora came out in feminine clothing, first in a jumper, and then in such an elegant dress he had only seen those of the Castle wear. But even then, it was only for special occasions and those of much higher class than he and his friends. They, instead, wore casual clothing on a regular basis, himself, Cloud and a few men dressing in different attire for military purposes. Seeing Sora in such wear caused even him to nearly sputter a laugh. 

Cloud, though not as surprised as his friends (minus Sephiroth), couldn't help smirking inwardly at the sight of Sora in what must've been one heck of an uncomfortable dress. Only once did Cloud have to cross-dress, but that was too long ago. He still couldn't believe Aerith forced him; Sora, no doubt, was required to wear the dress. Cloud shook his head slightly and looked over his shoulder to the silver-haired man who was surprisingly similar to the teen. 

Sephiroth held a neutral face, as he always did, no negative emotion or thought readable on his face or in his sharp green eyes. Perhaps, he thought, things will turn different. Perhaps, fate will say differently this time. Perhaps... Twitching the corner of his eye just marginally, he kept his thoughts on the progress of the play. He'd speak with the boy later.

Riku dodged the punch aimed at his face, swinging around to kick his foe. His face was twisted with half-hidden anger, his movements meant to deal the final blow. There were near misses, but nothing he cared about. Another foe cut the air by his head with a sword, the silver-haired teen bending back just as the sword passed where his body used to be. With grace he had perfected a long time ago, he twisted his body to back flip, turning to jam the hell of his boot into the gut of one of his opponents. Flicking his gaze off to the side, he dodged flying knives. Was this it? Was this the full force of the enemy? Riku elbowed the nearest foe and thrust his palm up on another's chin, making their head snap back. 

His actions stopped as a voice intervened. "That was lovely, my dear prince," they said, clapping lightly. "A good show of action. Care to entertain me more?"

Riku punched another foe in the face and reeled around to face a masked figure, approaching at a slow and easy pace. "Where's Saurah?" he growled.

The masked figure chuckled. "Why, so eager, aren't you, dear prince?"

"Where is she?" Riku repeated, fists balling into fists. 

"Don't be so impatient, prince, it won't get you anywhere."

But Riku was tired of waiting. After having to be restrained for a week without Saurah after her kidnap, he wasn't about to wait anymore. 

Seeing Riku's growing impatience, the figure sauntered toward him, circling him slowly, henchmen loosely surrounding the two. "My, my... Perhaps a test before you may see your lovely princess?"

Riku rolled his shoulders back. "Bring whatever you like. I'll complete every challenge you throw at me and get Saurah back."

The masked figure nodded, a hand hovering lightly over a covered mouth as they laughed. Waving the other hand, another figure approached, this one not masked. More henchmen surrounded the two — mostly around Riku who's gaze shifted from side to side in caution. "Here, my dear prince, play with this. You are too entertaining. I suppose I must acquire more fun from you before I let you in on a little secret." With a snap of the other's fingers and a backwards step, the henchmen jumped Riku, forcing the teen to respond with more quickness than before. 

With struggle, he managed to defend himself, trying to remember the training he endured before then. It was hard to remember all the did and the routine he went through, parrying and dodging at the right moments when his mind told him to, and punching and kicking when his body told him to. But, even so, he eventually was brought down, his arms pinned behind his back while his feet her kicked from underneath him. He kneeled, growling as the masked figure approached again, Sora walking off to the side, hands tied together with rope while a gag was around his mouth. 

"Look, dear prince, your maiden, unharmed and well." The masked figure removed the gag around Sora's mouth. "Speak to your love, girl."

Sora stepped forward slightly, eyes wide. "Lord Richard! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What are you doing here?"

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but the masked figure cut him off. "Isn't that cute? Tell me prince, do you know who I am?"

Riku shook his head. "No, but I do not care. Give me Saurah back."

The masked figure laughed and lifted a hand to their mask. "Are you sure?" Slowly, they lowered the mask to reveal...

Riku's eyebrows rose. "Sophia?!"

The female brunette laughed. "Yes, yes, it's a surprise, isn't it? Now, let me ask you something, prince. Do you kill your prisoners?"

Riku shook his head. "No, not immediately."

Selphie's eyes narrowed in delight. "Then perhaps you know of a male that you captured not long ago? A man of the name of... oh, Walker?"

Riku's brow rose higher. "Walker?" Walker was played by Wakka, the lover of the witch-like brunette before him. "Yes, I remember him."

"Then you probably know what I want."

"Walker lives. ... You want him in exchange for Saurah?"

Selhpie smiled, turning to the male brunette beside him to kept staring at Riku with wide eyes. "Yes, I give up my sister for my love."

Both Sora and Riku turned sharply at the statement. "Sister?!"

Selphie nodded. "Yes, Saurah is my dear sister. But nevertheless, I would rather have my love at my side than a half-blood."

Sora blinked several times whereas Riku stared in shock, mouth slightly open. Turning to the female brunette, he said, "If she is your sister, then why did you not take her back sooner?"

Selphie glared at Riku. "As I said, I'd rather have a lover than a half-blood."

Sora shook his head. "'Half-blood'? What do you mean?"

Selphie laughed bitterly. "Sister, you are nothing but a half sister. Had father not been a slut, I would be an only child. And to think he took you in— Ugh! I have tolerated you all these years, and now that I finally have someone to help me rid of you and have the throne to myself, I will not keep ties with you. You, I may call 'sister,' but accept I do not."

Sora shook his head, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Then all this time when I've felt a pull in the back of my head, a gap in my memory, you were the one to blame? How could you! You wiped my memory and dumped me? Is that what you did when you found a 'lover'?"

Selphie nodded, a smirk on her normally sweet features. "Yes, _sister_. Once I found out that Walker intended to marry me, I had the idea of ridding you once and for all. We were in a war at the time, so I used what forbidden magic I could to wipe your memory and hide you in one of the carriages traveling with the soldiers to be killed while you didn't have a clue where you were, barely of who you were besides your first name, and no trace of the past. I was at least nice enough to give you clothes. Yes, sister, I dumped you on the battlefield in hopes you'd die along with the others."

Sora's face twisted into anger as the words sank in. With a shrill voice, he yelled, "You wanted to kill me? I can't believe you! I was a sister to you and you still hated me and did all these terrible things! I was lucky enough to be rescued by Lord Richard and taken into a good home that is much better than this! I was given food, clothes, and shelter! To believe you are my half sister— I won't hold ties with you either! If you would really want me dead, then I would rather die with Lord Richard than on some random field where death already hovers in the air. I would rather die a noble death by the person _I_ love, not someone who was pretend to love me in turn."

Selphie laughed as if Sora said something hysterical. "Ahahaha! A noble death you say? Fine! Then I can let you die by your love right now! Go, stand before your 'Lord Richard' and die together." Yanking the rope, Selphie tied the end of the rope to one of Richard's wrists, positioning Sora in front of the silver-haired teen. With a cackle, she drew out a sword, tip poised dangerously toward the two.

Riku cursed under his breath and looked up at Sora who kneeled before him. If he didn't do something fast, they would both die. But— how could he complete such a task? Before Riku could think or even do something, the sword pummeled. 

Riku turned his gaze to Sora who squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip. The boy was a good actor, Riku noted, keeping his eyes trained on the brunette's features as the scene progressed without them. So far, Sora had done extremely well with his feminine role. So far, no accidents had happened and the play went smoothly. How long would Sora last? Perhaps even to the last scene? 

Sora opened his eyes slowly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found Wakka smile down at them. "Sir Walker?"

Wakka was in beige pants, his feet covered in sandals. More or less, his outfit was not far off from his original attire, with the addition and lack of a few things here and there. Gently, he lifted Sora to his feet, removing the rope from around his hands, helping Riku to his feet as well. Behind him, Selphie stared in utter shock, shrieking, "Walker! What are you doing?"

Wakka turned to his 'love,' shaking his head. "Hon', you can't kill you sister."

Selphie glared. "Why not? She is not my sister."

Wakka straightened his back, his voice lacking his loose and almost slang-like accent. "No, she isn't truly your sister, but it still doesn't give you the right to end her life." For a second, he almost added "ya?" to the end of his sentence. Instead, he cleared his throat and continued. "Let them live, since they have spared my life. Dear, do not be wicked in a time that you should be happy. I am back and will remain at your side."

At Wakka's sincere voice, Selphie hesitated visibly. Would she pass up the moment of a lifetime to kill her 'sister'? Would she really let this opportunity go? His words had caught her so off guard that she didn't notice he moved until she found her sword out of her hand as he was embraced in a tight hug. In her ear was a near-whisper, "Thank you, love. I will never leave you again, and we will be happy forever. Thank you for letting them live."

Over his shoulder, Wakka addressed Riku and Sora who too were embraced, but for different matters. "Richard, take your future princess and queen out of here. Go back to your kingdom and live happily as you should. Saurah, I apologize for what you have gone through. Had I known, I would've prevented all that has happened."

Sora smiled, shaking his head. "No, it is all right. Though I am still unnerved, I am not fully regretful of what has happened. Had Sophia not dumped me on the carriage, I would never have met Lord Richard."

Riku hugged Sora, arms encircling the boy's waist loosely, smiling at the other male. "Thank you for saving our lives, Walker. If you ever need anything, ask. I would like to thank you for what you've done for us."

Wakka shook his head. "No; that's all right. Please, just go."

Riku nodded and took Sora by the hand and led off the stage. Once off, he immediately dropped the other's hand. He half smiled over his shoulder as he wiped sweat from his brow, whispering to the brunette, "Good acting, Sora."

The younger male shrugged. "Thanks. Same to you."

Riku nodded and shook the front of his shirt, airing himself as best he could. "Well, we better continue with the play. Let's go."

Sora nodded and followed the taller male to the second stage, taking his hand at the last moment as they jogged onstage. They stopped before Tidus, Aladdin, the queen and His Majesty. Bell stood up quickly, hugging Riku and fawned over Sora. The mage stood back, smiling at the teen. "Welcome back, son." To Sora, he added, "It is good to have you back, Saurah."

Sora curtsied. "Thank you, lord."

Bell smiled and hugged the two boys. "You must be exhausted! Go clean up and rest — you especially, Saurah. When you are ready, you can tell us what happened." To Aladdin and Tidus, she said, "Alan, Tomas, please escort my son and Lady Saurah to their proper rooms and baths."

Aladdin and Tidus bowed to Bell and did as they were told, the four coming off the stage. In the wing, Tidus and grinned and gave Riku a 'high five.' "Great goin', Riku! You were great out there!" Turning to Sora, he added, "You too, Sora! I'm actually glad you got forced into that female role thing, y'know? Of course I feel bad about Jasmine and all that, but this is great!"

"Don't I know how to pick good actors or what?"

The boys turned to see Selphie come up in a midnight blue dress, a hood attached to the back of it while her sleeves fanned out and her skirt reached to her ankles. Tidus, Riku and Sora regarded the girl with a nod, Aladdin smiling and inclining his head slightly. 

"Ain't it Miss Pushy Director?"

Selphie mock-glared at Tidus. "Oh, hush, you. I may snap at you all, but it's for a good cause. Besides, Kairi worked really hard on this! It's like a really big project to her and me."

Tidus held up his hands to signal an apology. "Sorry. But you know I'm teasing you."

Selphie puffed a bang out of her eyes and tucked a lock behind her ear. "Well, I'm just around to get ready for my scene. And, since you all are here chatting instead of changing into your new costumes, I should congratulate you as well. You especially, Sora. You have been most cooperative of us all, even when we dumped this role on you at the last minute."

Sora shook his head, his trademark grin crossing his features. "No prob', Selph. I'm glad to help out."

Selphie grinned herself. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed them. "Well, go and change already, okay? You'll finally get to crawl out of that hellish thing and dress a little more loosely."

Sora nodded and have her a thumbs-up as she walked on stage, meeting the females in the very back to change his outfit as Riku did not far off. Only a few more scenes... Just a few more scenes... He had been able to suppress the thoughts so far, and hoped the play would end quickly and immediately. Of course, that wouldn't happen. No, he had to endure what probably were at least fifteen-to-thirty minutes worth of the play left. Could he hold in his thoughts, keep his silence until then? Could he hold his thoughts even past the celebration and party afterwards? Who knew? _He_ certainly didn't.

Sora sighed slightly as he let the females slip shoes on his feet before heading toward the second stage, standing by the wing as Riku was, having finished only seconds before. He bit the inside of his cheek. How would he...? Only recently had he felt this... this indescribable thing. He didn't know at first, but suspicion grew and hints helped him figure out part of it. How was it he that missed this before? No... when he realized there was something in the first place, it was too faint that it seemed nothing at all. And all this was not too long ago. The events— they were too separate. Or perhaps this respite time made his skills and his sense of awareness dulled. Could that be it?

He didn't know and wasn't given the chance to find out as Riku interrupted his thoughts, taking his hand as they entered the stage where people lined the stage, Bell and the mage at the very end of the stage on their thrones. Grand music played as the two slowly walked across the stage, stopping at the foot of the King and Queen's thrones. Riku knelt as Sora sank on the back of one of his feet, a kneel for the royal women in dresses with wide skirts. 

Bell smiled and gestured to the two. "Rise." 

Riku and Sora rose to their feet. The mage stood up as well, a hand resting lightly on the hilt of the sword that was strapped to his side. To Riku, he addressed, "My son, you have battled valiantly, with the skill of any soldier of this kingdom — if not more; you are truly a prince."

Riku bowed slightly. "Thank you, father."

The mage nodded, stepping down toward the two. He extended his hand toward Sora who lightly took it. Without looking at the teen, he continued, "You have found the most beautiful rose of the garden."

Riku turned to face Sora who did the same. A smile graced the brunette's lips as Riku went on with his lines. "Thank you father. Though this war had many bumps and sharp turns, I am glad to have found Saurah."

The mage smiled and let go of the brunette's hand as Bell came beside them, taking her turn in praising the silver-haired prince. "My son, have you made a decision?"

Riku nodded. He took Sora's hand in his and brought the boy's fingers to his lips, talking around them. "I have been given a long time to think about this, and with such turn of events and such unhappy occurrences, I think I've made a right choice. I believe that it's already clear what I've chosen."

Sora blushed despite his attempt not to. 

Bell smiled. "Yes, it is." Lightly, she took both Riku and Sora's hands in hers, laying them over each other. "I am happy for you. When the time comes, you will be a great king with a lovely queen beside you to support to and bring you happiness."

Riku nodded though his gaze was trained on Sora as the other did the same despite his blushing. "I will, mother. Thank you."

Bell laughed lightly. "Only for you, my son."

The mage nodded and gestured to the others on stage. "Let us celebrate your return and a sure victory!"

The other royals cheered and chattered, the party commencing. As the scene progressed, Kairi's voice was heard in the air again, continuing with her narration. Eventually, the scene ended and was changed to one that was held in the sand. While the second stage changed, Riku and Sora stayed off-stage to catch their breaths and get ready for the next few scenes. The proceeding one they were in was where Prince Richard explained to his parents of the event following when Saurah was kidnapped.

Bell knelt before Sora and reached up to finger the necklace around his neck. To her son, she asked, "You gave her your necklace?"

Riku came up beside the two and nodded. "Yes. It is my own declaration."

Bell smiled and stood up, hugging the silver-haired teen. "Then I am eternally glad for you. Go, son. No more should you worry of this war. Sleep peacefully and happily."

Riku nodded and took Sora's hand, again leading the other off stage. As the two left, the play went on a little more without them, Kairi narrating from the shadows. Several times Riku went on stage by himself, Sora behind to change outfits yet again. In a part of the play, Prince Richard's parents died, the King from battle and the Queen from tradition. (It was tradition for royal lineage that if a king or queen died somehow, the spouse was killed as well so that together they traveled to the afterlife. If there were any children or someone to succeed to the throne, they were not killed through tradition as well if unless they were ruler. If a king or queen did not have offspring, then the line ended there and the advisor of the king or queen would host a tournament where the champion would become the next ruler.) After a few scenes after, the scene with the crowning of the new king start with fanfares, grand entrances, a large crowd with the scene using both stages to complete, grand music, and entertainment. Tidus stood off to the side of the King's throne that remained empty. Prince Richard was to make his grand entrance later. Saurah, on the other hand, was not needed yet.

Horns blared and Riku walked through the sand, the crowd parting to let him through. When he reached the throne, he faced his 'people' proudly, standing stock still as Tidus rewarded him with the king's crown as Aladdin (off to the other side) read from a scroll. After so, Riku made a speech to his people, a king's promise to his kingdom.

"...and I will do all that is in my power to protect my people. You loved my father and mother for what they had done, and had respected them. Also, you have accepted me as your prince and join me in this all-too-small hall to accept me as your new king. In return, I will continue with my father's laws, act with my mother's kindness and gentleness, and rule with confidence and the assurance that you will support me in every stumbling step I take. I hope that you will help me and teach me, encourage me as I walk this path with steps and knowledge of an infant on his first day on his feet by himself." He paused to gesture beyond the crowd. Sora slowly entered with his hands clasped before him, back straight and head level as he walked with a dancer's grace toward the silver-haired teen. "And as I make my first few steps, I hope that you will be by my side as I make my first decision. Please accept Saurah into this kingdom as you have to me."

All eyes turned to the brunette who made his way to the throne, stopping at the base where he curtsied, head bowed slightly with his gaze on the sand below. Riku descended down the few steps that were stationed between the sand and the stone platform. He took Sora's hand and turned him to face the rest. 

Addressing the crowd, he continued his speech. "She has been here for some time now, and one has yet to object to my admitting her in the castle. Does anyone here now oppose my decision?" When no one said anything, merely shaking their heads, Riku concluded, "Then let this celebration be magnificent and let all be relaxed and enjoy this wondrous night!"

Again, the crowd cheered and the music filled the air, people dancing and cheering, chattering at the happy end of the war and positive side of things. In time, the party ended and the stages were cleared, all actors free of the stages. One last scene was left.

The sound of heels against wooden boards was heard, drawing the attention of the audience toward the Paopu island. Riku and Sora walked arm in arm, Sora fingering the gem that hung from the necklace. They stopped on the island, both looking out to the sea while Sora still fiddled with the gem. After a silent moment, Riku glanced over his shoulder as he stepped up past the younger, catching him trying to look down at gem.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his voice soft.

Sora looked up. "Yes. But... tell me, Lord Richard, why did you give this to me?"

Riku turned to face the brunette, smiling as he answered, "Didn't I tell you I gave it to you for when I went out in battle? The day before you were taken from me?"

Sora shook his head. "But there was reason behind that; I know there was — _is_."

Riku sighed and shook his head. "I suppose I cannot hide anything from you, can I?"

Sora shook his head, smiling. "No, you can't," he replied in a light manner.

Riku shook his head again. "To tell you the truth, I had hoped that you would be beside me on the throne."

Sora frowned. "The throne...?" he repeated, confusion in his voice.

Riku nodded. "Yes, the throne. ...Did you know that my mother gave that to me to give to whomever I wanted to? Really, it was to be for my wife, but since I had not chosen one and didn't have to for another two years, I was to wear it until then. It would be then that I would be crowned king and rule with a queen by my side. Apparently, that time came much sooner. I didn't plan on having a queen or anything like that. In fact, after all the times my father and mother had introduced me to many girls throughout my life, some claiming to have owned me, I still didn't set my eyes on someone. Until this one girl came along." He turned away to face the sea, continuing. "It was a surprise, really; I didn't expect to meet her in such a place. For the first time, I couldn't tear my eyes off her, too mesmerized by her beauty and fragileness. Do you know what she looks like? Hair like the earth beneath our feet, reaching down just pass her shoulders like a waterfall. Her body was slender and with so many curves one wouldn't know what to do with them other than explore them all. But more over, she had the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. It was unlike the sapphires I gazed at day after day, unlike the sky overhead, and unlike the deepest blue in the ocean. They were so unique there wasn't a color to describe them. Perhaps just a plain blue? No, she was too special and her eyes were too much like exotic gems to simply be labeled as the color blue. Do you know who she was, Saurah?"

Riku turned around to face the brunette who stared at him in shock over the (surprisingly) emotional and very descriptive statement. With a smile and a small step forward, he replied for the brunette. "You."

"W-What?" Sora stuttered.

Riku's smile widened slightly. "You," he repeated. "She was you. You were the one that caught my heart when no other could. I gave you that necklace in hopes that if I had never returned, you would remember me. But since we both lived the horribly events that had passed in the war, I hoped that since you accepted the gift and through assumption, you would be willing to rule this kingdom by my side as my queen." With every word he spoke, he stepped forward until he stood in front of the younger, a hand behind his neck.

Sora looked up to meet Riku's gaze. "L-Lord Richard..."

Riku shook his head, smiling still. "Richard is fine."

"I..." Pausing, he lowered his head, hiding his face from view. A long silent moment passed. This was it, he thought. This was the scene where Riku had warned him. Sora knew what was to happen next, but still wondered. Die of embarrassment and finish this play for Kairi's sake? Or run like hell while his thoughts crashed in his head? There wasn't much of a choice, really. Finally looking up, he decided to finish the play and deal with his problems later. Pushing them away, he continued with his line. "I... I will accept."

Riku's brows lifted. "Truly, Saurah? You would stay by me here?"

Sora smiled, nodding. "I will stay with you forever, Richard. You have done so much for me. I... No. This is not out of debt. I will be with you because I _want_ to."

Riku laughed lightly, pressing his forehead to Sora's. "Saurah, oh Saurah, thank you." Pulling away slightly, he asked, "May I...?"

Sora nodded and tilted his head back closing his eyes and drowning himself in his own silence as lips descended upon his own, ending the scene as well as the play. He ignored the audience, ignored Riku, ignored the other actors— He ignored everything and pulled to a hidden part of his thoughts, leaning against the door that held his thoughts and visions, his feelings and uncertainty, away from everyone else. Perhaps even himself... He wanted to stay there forever, away from reality, but the lack of contact from the other male told him to continue this play a little while before he could retreat again. Doing as his conscious told him, he opened his eyes to meet with a pair of nearly glowing turquoise eyes that stared back at him, unreadable while a small smile played on his lips. Sora smiled back, knowing the audience was still watching, a majority of them shocked and silent. Sighing, half in role, half out of his own exhaustion, he leaned his head against the other's shoulder, hugging him. He stayed like that for a few minutes until the cast of the play emerged from the back, walking out on the stage. Knowing they would have to go as well, Sora pulled back and walked with Riku to the sand where they and the others bowed before the audience, applauds finally erupting.

From the audience, a certain skeleton with the name of Jack clapped, shouting, "Good job, fellas!"

Sora sighed inwardly, closing his eyes briefly as he straightened up, his gaze still on the sand below. How long, he thought. How long...?

~*~*~*~*~

AN: Did you know that when I was typing this that I accidentally spelled "grand" with an 'e' at the end? Heh. Well, you can't see it now, but I still found it funny how I suddenly spelled my friend's last name in replacement of a simple word. Ah, oh well. Though slightly rushed so to get this up, I think I did pretty good considering I worked on a fricken' airplane all day for my IPC class. (The thing is as big as me!) I hope you all like what I've done and the system that I've created. Thought I don't update EXACTLY two weeks later, I still update in the two-weeks range. Please look forward to the next chapter and those to come in the future for you know I'm sticking with this through and through! I'll finish this before I get on with my novel! (I sound like another Paolini, don't I? I don't I'll get that good though. ^^;; Heh.) I promise! looks determined, posing as confetti falls from above and fireworks pop 

I hoped no one was weirded out by the way I did the play and how I had to make Sora act so much like a royal girl. All play, my friends. For those who just don't think so, remember: it was supposed to be Jasmine's role. Though weird, and probably freakier, it's somehow works. wink Well, I hope you'll enjoy how I have Sora act later on— but I can't tell you how! Sorry! (Teasing, teasing! Heehee!) Please review for me! You know you wunna!


	7. Chapter Six

AN: No need to say anything other than give a great big THANK YOU! to all my readers and reviewers who continue to stay up with this story even as I start to lag in my other one. ^^;; I hope everyone's enjoying what I've got so far and are anxious to see what's up next! Because, as far as we know, my legs are out of it, but my fingers aren't! Zax rolls his eyes and comments, "But that's because you kept running and jumping around playing with laser guns at Rak's party." #^^# Eeh, so maybe I was. Heh. Well, I'm out of shape, okay? ^^;;

Ah, but that's not important! Stories are! So, let's get going!! **Yeah!!**

Tides of Fire

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Six

Sora sighed inwardly as many people crowded him and the other main actors of the play. He smiled occasionally, but his body, mind nor heart was into all the joy and celebrations. As soon as he got the chance, he changed into red cargo-like pants and a long-sleeved white shirt with a hood attached to the back. His usual red outfit was bundled up in a bag that he somehow obtained. As he tied up his bag, he threw it in the shack leading to and from the Paopu island. He didn't want to join in the celebration — not with all kinds of things on his mind. He sat on the Paopu tree with a frown on his face, trying once again to suppress his wild thoughts and the unknown waves and melodies that disturbed his though pattern. What was wrong? He needed to—

Shaking his head, Sora turned and laid back on the tree, stretching along the length of it and turning his gaze toward the sky. How ironic: like in the play, the day was setting, the air calm as if waiting to stir, signal great trouble. And like the lay, it was from the setting sun to night that the events surrounding Kingdom Hearts came into play. So what does that mean now?

"Sora?"

The brunette turned his head toward the voice, sitting up to greet the approaching figures. Kairi, Riku, Leon and the gang were coming toward him, a more or less happy expression on their faces. Sora grinned and waved them over. "Hey guys!"

Kairi hugged Sora and smiled. "Hey, why aren't you at the party?"

Sora chuckled. "Ah, I think I'm too embarrassed from the play to meet everyone now."

Yuffie bounced up to hug the brunette as well. "What? But you did so well!"

Sora looked skeptically at the female. "And you weren't surprised or the least bit ready to laugh when you saw me in those dresses?"

Aerith shook her head, replying kindly, "I will admit that I was indeed surprised, but nonetheless you were terrific, Sora."

Leon nodded from his spot with Sephiroth, Cloud and Riku in the back behind the women. "She right; we all think you did really well. Kairi told us that you took the role because Jasmine couldn't at an unfortunate last minute."

Sora nodded, swinging his legs around to face them fully. "Yeah. And since I _in_conveniently had all the main roles memorized after many rehearsals and narrating between scenes and over their lines, I was chosen to take Jasmine's role."

Yuffie laughed and ruffed the boy's hair in a playful manner. "Oh, c'mon, Sora, it couldn't have been bad, huh? I mean, the only downside was the dresses, right?"

The brunette wrinkled his nose. "You forget the fact that I was in front of a large audience."

Yuffie laughed again. "Oh yeah! And you had to kiss in front of them too!"

A blush spread across the teen's face as he glanced over the women's shoulders to Riku who averted his gaze. Aerith smiled and lightly patted the brunette's shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry, Sora, only those nearest to this island could really see."

Sora puffed a bang. "And where were you guys sitting?"

"On the closer half."

Sora sighed and bowed his head, shaking it. "I can't believe this. All around people will know me as the homo keybearer."

Kairi shook her head. "That's not true, Sora!"

Sora lifted a brow and turned his gaze toward the crowd in the sand. "Then why are those near us staring at me with weird expressions on their face?"

Indeed, as the group turned, they caught a good hand of people staring at Sora, several whispering amongst themselves. Sora shook his head. 

"See?"

Kairi laughed and hugged the teen, yelling over his shoulder toward the crowd, "He's not a wall ornament! And he taken!"

Sora whipped his head around to face the redhead. "What does that mean?" he inquired. 

Kairi pulled back, shrugging. "Oh, just a few words to get them away. I heard it worked in books, so maybe it works for real."

Sora laughed and turned to the rest of the group. "Well, what are you guys doing over here anyway?"

Riku walked up, the men following. "Hanging out with the drag queen."

Sora playfully punched the older on the shoulder. "Shut up."

All present on the Paopu island laughed and shared the rest of the party with Sora so not to leave him out (even though he wanted to be alone for the moment). The party seemed to last forever, heading on into the night and well past 'bed times', all the guests eventually leaving. Only Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud and Sephiroth remained. As they stood before the door to leave, Sora, Kairi and Riku stood by to bid them farewell. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka went home well beforehand like many of the other guests.

Aerith hugged the trio, a smile and exchange of happy words to each of them before stepping through the door. Yuffie ruffled Sora's hair, hugged Kairi, and shook Riku's hand in her turn to leave. Leon and Cloud merely nodded when they left, leaving Sephiroth. Kairi smiled and bowed slightly to the man and said her own good-bye before heading off to return home herself. 

The silver-haired man nodded to Sora. "You have many talents, Sora. Congratulations on the play."

Sora nodded at his old opponent in the ring. "Thanks."

To Riku the man added, "'In time the sky darkens. Then, it wears the moon as a pendant. ...A light in all darkness.' Remember that."

Though confused about his words, Riku nodded as the man left, knowing somehow that he could trust the man even with his all-too-similar appearance. He stared after the man before turning to Sora as he summoned his key, locking the door once again. "That's it?"

Sora nodded and waved his hand, the key disappearing into his heart. "Yup." 

Riku nodded and started going outside. "Today was so lively."

Sora agreed as they walked out onto the sand again. "Yeah. It's weird, really, after so much that has happened, so many people feel safe in traveling to this island just to witness a play. Not long ago they would've been afraid just to travel out of their own houses."

Riku stopped at the base of the shore, letting the tips of his boots be teased by the waves that continued to wash in and out. "Yeah. But after what you'd done for them, they're confident that nothing would happen."

"Then am I just some tool of war? Then they're here merely because if something wrong happened, I would surely save them all?"

Riku quickly turned around, shaking his head vigorously. "No! How can you think that? I- I didn't mean to phrase it that way. Though you indeed hold the light, you are also friends of many. People look up to you and adore you. You, unlike me, helped them, saved them. You did so much for them!"

Sora shook his head. "But even so, just by your words, wouldn't it seem like I _am_ only some savior to them, a hero that will keep them safe forever more?"

Riku laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You _aren't_, Sora. Don't think otherwise. Look, I think we both should rest up for the day, okay? Today has kept us so busy that we deserve it." 

Sora nodded and they walked toward the docks where Sora started to untie his boat. 

Riku watched as he told to his friend, "Hey, while your out there, don't think too much about your role in this Kingdom, okay?"

Sora chuckled and stood up as he finished untying his knot. "Same to you, Riku. You have played the role of a 'bad guy' once, but you made up for it. You shouldn't think about _your_ role in this Kingdom."

Riku half smiled and nodded, walking back to the tree house as he called over his shoulder, "Sure. Thanks, Sora."

The brunette waved and waited until the silver-haired male disappeared into the tree house before he moved. Could now be his chance? ...He was close in telling the other, but dropped it immediately. How could he tell him? No... It wasn't possible. He'd have to deal with it himself. ...Tomorrow. Riku was right, he had to rest for the night. Yeah, tomorrow he'll deal with it. Tomorrow, after a good _long_ rest.

Turquoise eyes shifted from side to side, scanning the area. ...That was weird. What happened to...? Riku spotted Kairi jog toward him, a frown across her face. 

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Sora around?"

Silver locks swayed from side to side. "No. In fact, I've been looking for him for some time now."

"Maybe he's still in bed?" the girl asked. "What time did he leave?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly, but probably right when I left to go sleep. The last time I saw him was at the dock. He had untied his boat and was getting ready to hop in when we separated. Sora may be a lazy bum, but he doesn't stay in this late."

Kairi nodded. "That's why I'm concerned."

"Well, I don't know where he is. Have you stopped by his house yet?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, not yet. I will, though." She turned around and jogged back across the bridge, disappearing into the shack and reappearing on the sand below where she made her way to the dock, quickly untying her boat and setting off back to the mainland where the homes were. 

As Riku watched her go, he turned out to the sea like his old routine and started to wonder. Where could Sora have— Shaking his head, Riku crossed the bridge in order to look for the idiotic brunette once more. After searching high and low, only one place remained. Doubting that the teen would be there, Riku sighed as he headed inside what once was labeled the 'Secret Place'. Here, the children of the island drew on rock surfaces, the pictures mementos. As he looked around, he spotted an addition to one of the drawings. It was of Kairi and Sora from the earlier times of their friendship. Riku had not been present when they drew each other on the cold, smooth surface, having been sick that day and unable to come out. Kneeling before it now, there certainly were a few additions to it since he last saw it. A hand holding a paopu fruit extended to each other, no doubt signaling an eternal friendship between them. Looking at it now, imagining both drawing the new features, Sora's face in a goofy grin while Kairi probably was a soft smile, tears rimming her eyes, Riku felt a tug at his heart. What was this feeling...? 

The silver-haired teen laid a hand over his heart and closed his eyes, the emotion subsiding slowly. Shaking his head, his eyes opened. This longing wouldn't do. He stood up and brushed himself off, turning to face the door to the world. What didn't surprise him was the fact that it was closed as if never opened. What did was the fact that a strange pulsing light surrounded the door, seeming to be coming from the other side. Why would there be light coming from around the door like light under a bedroom door at night? 

Approaching the door, Riku was not ready for what was to happen next. As soon as he touched the door, the smooth wooden surface seemed to move under his hand, the light tracing the door glowing and pulsing more quickly. Why was—? Before Riku had the chance to even finish his thought, blinding light surrounded him, coming from the door he touched. By reflex, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, unable to do anymore as it seemed like he passed though an unnamed, probably once solid, object, feeling a pull at every part of his body. 

_What's going on?!_

He cried out mentally as his body felt like it was being drawn downwards, a wave of fright, surprise and irritation flowing through him. 

_Darn it! Not again!_

When his body seemed to jerk to a stop, the silver-haired teen opened his eyes only to quickly close them again when nothing but white met his vision. Waiting a moment or two, he reopened his eyes, slowly this time. He winced at the whiteness, but his eyes eventually adjusted, showing him what would seem like a white room, no definite top or bottom, nor walls or doors or windows. Funny, it seemed like the opposite of his dream not but the other day...

Cautious, he drifted forward, letting himself float in a random direction, wondering where he'd end up. After some time, he closed his eyes and folded in himself, listening to the faint beating of his heart. 

Heart...

Did he really have one? ... What was he thinking? Of course he had one! Shaking his head slightly, he turned, continuing to float. It was only when the ghostly feel of hands wrapping around his shoulders did he uncurl, opening his eyes once more. Though he couldn't see anyone, he felt their presence and their touch.

"Who...?"

**_Riku..._**

The silver-haired teen turned again, only to see nothing but forever white. "What? Who are you?"

**_Riku... Listen..._**

"To what?"

**_To the melodies... They are the paths... Their tones stress their need..._**

"Need? What need?"

**_Need..._**

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

**_Key.... Music.... Paths...._**

Turquoise eyes narrowed slightly as brows came together. Irritation rose in him as he said, "What are you talking about? I don't understand you."

**_Find them... Look for them... They will help... They will.... Key..._**

Them? What was 'them'? People? Things? What? Riku shook his head, unable to comprehend what this mysterious voice was trying to communicate. But even so, he waited as patiently as he could, listening to the rest of its sentence.

**_He... Help... Needs... Girl is..._**

Riku frowned as the words sounded like broken-off sentences, only revealing parts of it. "What about a girl?"

**_She will help... Danger... Great risk... Find...._**

After that, the voice disappeared, leaving Riku alone with only his thoughts. Find 'them'... and find a girl? And what was this about melodies and paths? How would listening to music help him? He didn't understand. What was he supposed to do? Sighing, he closed his eyes and withdrew once more, letting himself ride it out, not wanting to think of anything related to music or keys or trouble anymore.

~*~*~*~*~

AN: As a first note, I've started using html as my format for my fan stories and thus the reason why everything is to spaced out. (Well, at least more than usual, anyway.) Secondly, I hope nothing's falling apart in this story for I (unfortunately) rushed typing this chapter as well. It's hard to type all these this and struggle with my other story when work at school is suddenly piling up. Ooh, not good at all. See, I'm trying to keep this updating schedule with my library schedule (you know, update at the library when my books are due), but it doesn't always work too well. I just hope everyone is happy and grateful of what I'm attempting to pull off. Zax wags a finger at me Hey! What now? rolling his eyes, he answers, "Knowing you, you aren't really reliable." Oh, be quiet! swats Zax I'm doing my best!

Sora: nods Yeah! Leave her alone!

^^ Thank you! Well, please review. Like? No like? Do more? Drop dead right now? Go do the homework I've neglected to do? What?? Please tell me! Comment por favor!!

Oh yeah, and thirdly, I'm sorry for the short chapter! (I'm pretty sure it's not even ten pages! T-T Not at all!) I just had to knock it off at this part until next time. Bad cliffie, but I hope you'll forgive me for what I've given. Well, please review and I'll see you all next time! (No promises on the exact date.)


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews! Much appreciated!! I'm sorry for not updating the right day/week last time, and I hope that I'm back on schedule. Of course, this doesn't mean that I update exactly at the right time, but at least I'm kinda close, right? Well, whatever. Obviously I don't own anything and am eager to get this thing going. Having heard that there will be a KH sequel, I'll have you know that my plans have absolutely nothing to do with the plot (whatever it happens to be) or surprising storyline they have in store for us. ...Has anyone seen the trailer for it? I'd like to see it sometime...

Please stay and read, okie? I appreciate this a whole lot! Thanks a million my wonderful, **wonderful** readers and reviewers! Especially Vix who caught me by great, wonderful surprise! As it goes in ff.net: R&R! Now let's get started!!

Oh, and watch out for those surprises, eh? Just to warn ya a bit. wink

**Tides of Fire**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Seven**

_"Zidane!"_

_"Dagger!! Watch out!"_

_"Aaaiii!!"_

_"Brother, you are a moron to go back! Do not risk your life!"_

_"Shut up! You don't understand! I would **never** leave Dagger! ...Maybe you'll understand someday what it means to want to protect someone."_

_"Zidane! You idiot! Come ba~ck!!"_

With a sigh and a shake of silver locks, he woke. He owed it all to Zidane for giving him a second chance; a second chance he didn't deserve. From the shadows he watched his brother live a happy life with the Queen of Alexandria and all their friends. When they had barely gotten use to him did all the trouble start up again. Shadows unlike ones humans, rats and mages cast. No, these shadows moved on their own with no need of a master to cast them. The most unusual thing of all was the fact that they could come out of the ground like pictures in a pop-up book. Where did they come from? He didn't know. All he knew was that his brother and all his pathetic friends were gone, along with Gaea. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling that the entire world disappeared somehow. The next thing he knew, he woke up to see the face of someone with tri-colored hair. Odd... When he first saw him, he immediately felt hidden power within. He looked young, but behind that mask was centuries worth of knowledge and power, all bottled and kept secret within. In time, he had learned the name of this kind and powerful human. His name was Yami. Strange thing was, he was from a planet called Earth— very different from Gaea. According to the Yami, he originally came from the Black Lands, a place called Egypt future of his time. (??) Of course, this didn't make sense, but when he listened, he did not make interruptions. In time, Yami had come to live in Japan, awakening from what must've been a long slumber when he was trapped in a pyramid puzzle. Yami had been wearing an upside-down puzzle around his neck with an eye engraved in the center. How Yami could've been strapped in such a thing, he didn't know. Eventually, though, after a bit of explaining and much time together, they created a bond. Though Yami was very kind and open toward him, he couldn't bring himself to do the same. Yami respected that, and never pestered him into saying something he didn't want to. For that, he was grateful. He was rather happy spending time with the Pharaoh (so Yami claimed). ...If only he could have been just as happy when around his brother and the populace back on Gaea. 

"Kuja?"

Kuja sat up, turning his head to see the Egyptian peek his head into his room, a small smile on his face. "Yes, Yami?"

Yami slipped into the room and flipped the light switch, closing the door behind him. "Good morning. We have a busy day ahead of us. A few more survivors have arrived. ...I believe one could pass as a younger you."

At that statement, silver brows knitted, half in concern and half in surprise. "Another me?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "I believe so. Perhaps you would like to come and look?"

Kuja nodded, swinging his legs out of bed as the other exited the room to give him privacy. Really, he had no need to really change or get ready. With a flip of his head, his hair seemed to fall perfectly into place. Nothing was out of the ordinary with his outfit. Still he hid his tail, and still he wore clothes that exposed much of his skin. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here.

Quickly, he followed outside his room and down a small hall to the front of the inn, seeing that indeed, there were several new faces, one that caught Kuja by surprise. Amongst the new arrivals of survivors, one looked like a younger version of him. Who...?

Yami sensed his comrade's shock and laid a hand on his shoulder before moving forward to the crowd. "Are they still conscious?"

A pink dog with two tails and large floppy ears turned to the Pharaoh, tongue dangling out of its mouth. With a lisp, it responded, "Yeth, Yami. Buth one stheems to be unconthius."

Yami had slowly gotten used to the dog's incoherent language, making out that all but one was fine. "Which one, Poshul?"

A large pink paw pointed toward a silver-haired teen sprawled on the floor, seeming asleep. "Thath one."

The Egyptian nodded, approaching the teen. He checked the teen's head for any injuries and found him unharmed. "He seems fine. In fact, he seems more asleep than unconscious. I wonder how he could survive an attack unscathed." Leaving questions unasked, he gestured to Kuja who had stayed back to stare. "Kuja, help me bring him to a bed. Since he is fine, he will need less tending to than the others."

Kuja approached, but shook his head, his eyes unmoving from the teen. "No, I don't think we will need to do even that."

Yami frowned. "What do you— ?"

He was interrupted when a soft groan was heard. Turning his attention to the ground, Yami saw that the teen was wakening. 

The last thing he remembered was that mysterious, ethereal voice that talked to him in that white space. Now... Now, a pair of maroon eyes were staring right back at him. At first, he thought it might be Kairi looking down at him in concern after finding him on the floor of the cave, but as his eyes focused, he realized that the cave back home wasn't white (aside from the chalk-like scratches on the stones), and didn't look like an inn, and Kairi wasn't a guy with tri-colored hair. Blinking several times, he slowly sat up, looking about him to see several people being treated for whatever wounds they received somehow, and two particular males. One was the maroon-eyed one before him with gravity-defying hair. The other made his breath catch in his throat. The other one looked... looked exactly like him! Sephiroth? No, Sehpiroth wouldn't dress in so little clothing. But then— who _is_ he? Why did he look like him?

"Are you okay?"

Riku snapped to face the maroon-eyed male, shock still frozen on his face. 

"Are you okay?" the male repeated. 

Numbly, Riku nodded. He blinked several times more, looking around as he avoided staring at the other male. Okay, he was in an inn... on the floor... surrounded by strange people...

"Ith he alrithe, Yami?"

...and a speaking pink dog?!

Riku turned to see a large pink dog stare at him with a comical expression of concern, long pink tongue hanging out of its mouth as it panted slightly. Its ears twitched and flopped on the side of its head every now and then, acted like a pair of wings against its head. "Where am I...?"

The other male gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're on Gaea. More specifically, in Termina. How do you feel?"

Riku stood up and brushed himself off. Almost immediately, his cool mask was put on as he looked around cautiously. "I'm fine."

The other male stood up as well, smiling kindly, as if not to alarm the silver-haired teen. "I am Yami. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or my friend." He gestured to the silver-haired man who kept his eyes locked on the teen. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on the other survivors."

Survivors? Riku turned to the injured people who were currently being tended to. Sure, they were injured, but what did they survive from? As if reading his mind, the silver-haired man spoke up. "What Yami means by 'survivors' is that an assortment of people have been coming here because their worlds have disappeared. Why this place was chosen as a kind of hotel, no one knows. The inhabitants here just suddenly found injured people and animals washing up on their shore, in their villages, in their house, all in a similar state."

"Where you like them?"

The man blinked. "Yes. ...Yes, I was. At one point, my world was destroyed and I came here, a place that is similar to that of my home in some ways, and different in many others."

"Anybody else escape from your world besides you?"

The words stung, but the man shook his head in response. "I do not know. When the world was being ripped apart, I was separated from my brother and his friends. I do not know if they survived or not."

"Brother?" Riku repeated. When the man nodded, Riku turned to watch Yami treat his patients again. Was it possible Sephiroth was related to this man? Shaking his head mentally, Riku had a feeling that wasn't so. No, Sephiroth couldn't possibly be related to this girly-man. It would be more convincing if he, Riku, was mistaken as Sephiroth's son or something. But, no, that would just be bizarre. "What about Yami?"

The man shrugged. "Ask him yourself."

Riku nodded, planning on doing so. The sound of people loosing their worlds— it was much too like the heartless incident. He didn't have to ask how he got here; he had a feeling of that already. The real question was why and what to do next. He got the heads-up on worlds suddenly being destroyed, but not why. Was he supposed to help out? But what about Sora? Sora was never found on the Island. Could he hope that Kairi found Sora at home, sleeping while he was here, kicking some evil's butt? He hoped not. But whatever reason he was here for, he wanted to help; he wanted to make up for what he had done. Once again, he wanted to be that hero that everyone adored and looked up to and helped. A childish dream, of course, but it gave him a second reason to help out. 

So, starting on this new mission bestowed upon him, he approached Yami and kneeled on the other side of an injured man across from him. "Yami?"

The Egyptian looked up, brows slightly raised. "Yes?"

Riku looked down at the injured man to see a strange light pouring out of his chest. Startled, he asked, "W-What's this?"

Yami smiled sadly. "This light is very precious to a being. Though we have not given it a name yet, we figured that it is vital to a being's very existence. With whatever power we can, myself, Kuja," he gestured to the silver-haired man, "and several others try to keep survivors alive."

Riku looked down at the pulsing light covering the man's chest. "And how do you do that, exactly?"

The silver-haired man, Kuja, stepped forward, kneeling beside Riku, extending a hand. "Watch." He muttered something under his breath and he hand glowed softly, a soft light wrapping the man, sparkles surrounding the light. It was beautiful, the light green light acting like waves as they hovered around the man's body. Then, almost as soon as it had come, the light faded away, the sparkles dying like someone killed the switch. Altogether, the light disappeared and whatever poured out of the man seemed to stop flowing, resting back inside his body like blood. 

"What is this?" Riku asked as he lightly touched the light that didn't seem to suck back into the cavity in the man's chest. When he touched it, it felt like watered-down hair gel, running over his fingers. It was cold in a way that someone accidentally put it in a refrigerator, not in a way that it was evil cold. How odd...

Though the question was rhetorical, Kuja replied, "As Yami said, it is something vital to a living-being's very structure, like how air and blood is important to humans and animals. It seems that if one looses this light from within them, they die."

Riku looked up to make eye contact. "I assume that someone's died that way before?"

Yami nodded. "Yes. In fact, before Kuja came, nearly all the survivors died when they came. Very few were lucky enough to survive the battle here and wherever they came from."

Riku stood up. "How many people have come so far?"

Yami shook his head. "We don't know. ...But why would you want to know? I would think that you would be more concerned about yourself and what home you lost." He stood up and frowned. "In fact, I'm curious as to why you are unharmed when all the other survivors are like this man, if not worse." He gestured to the man on the floor of the inn who started to breath normally after being treated by whatever spell Kuja used.

Riku shook his head, unable to answer the Egyptian's inquires. Quickly, he turned away, heading out of the inn without a word, leaving the two males to stare after him in wonder and suspicion. As he stepped onto the welcome mate outside the building, he met a busy street, numerous people walking around, doing his or her own business. Most of them, thankfully, looked as if they were inhabitants of the world. There were few, though, who were obviously strangers, trying to blend in with the world. If there wasn't the fact that some of these people on the street went through a hard time, it would seem like a large city with tourists enjoying their stay. But no, there definitely was some tension in the air. Whether from the survivors or the inhabitants, it was enough to send Riku on edge as well. All this trouble— did this mean that he was called for help as well as a second chance? But then, why not ask Sora if the reason was to help more worlds and people? None of this made sense. 

Sighing inwardly, Riku stretched and explored the city, half hoping to find some answers. As he crossed a weapons shop, he heard soft music drift in the air coming from a mansion far from everything else. Curious, Riku headed toward it, the music becoming louder as he neared it. When he was at the foot of the mansion, he spotted a boy through a large window playing a grand piano, round glasses on the bridge of his nose. He seemed drowned in the melody he was playing, eyes closed as his fingers flew across the keys. Riku continued to stare until the front door to the mansion opened, swinging inward slowly. Surprised, Riku looked back up at the boy at the piano only to find him still playing. Still, the silver-haired teen entered the house, walking up the stairs that led to the second floor, to the room where the boy with the piano was. As he drew closer to the door, the music grew louder, just as it had when he approached the house. When he stood right in front of the door, his hand froze in the air. Would he knock? Or just walk in? The door opened for him, as if the boy was inviting him inside, but would that mean he could just walk through like he owned the place?

Riku's questions were answered when the door to the room slowly opened, admitting him through. Riku looked in to see the boy still playing the piano, light pouring in from the large window facing the street and through the opened doors leading to his balcony. Beyond the balcony, Riku could see the sea, a wave of nostalgia hitting home in his heart as he heard the faint sounds of waves behind the melody of the piano. Speaking of which, Riku turned his attention back to the boy at the piano. Silently, his feet carried him to the side of the piano; his eyes were riveted on the piano keys as slender fingers touched them. 

The music didn't even stop when the boy at the piano finally opened his eyes and turned to Riku. "Nice day to see you here."

Riku looked up sharply, surprised. "Er... yeah." After a pause, he added, "Nice song. What are you playing?"

The boy cocked his head to the side, smiling as if amused at Riku's question. "You don't know this tune? I would think you did."

Riku frowned. How could he remember something he— He stopped short when he stopped to listen to the tune. He remembered hearing this melody! Somewhere... But where? 

Before Riku could say anything, the boy closed his eyes, smiling still. "Listen deep within you. Perhaps then you'll know."

The frown on Riku's lips deepened, trying to comprehend what the boy said. But unable to find a reason why he shouldn't listen to this unusual boy, Riku closed his eyes as well and listened to music that filled the air, reaching inside him to find a tune similar to the one the boy was playing. At first, luck didn't find him, as he couldn't find any melody within him whatsoever. When he started to give up, a low hum rang in his ears, seemingly in his head. Riku reached for that humming, the hum turning into a replica of the boy's piano music, only with chimes. It was familiar...too familiar... But where did it come from? Riku knew this music, but couldn't put his finger on what it was, exactly. He listened to the music longer, raking his brain for an answer. With a sigh, he mentally shook his head. Then, like someone threw a brick at his head, he realized where the music came from. And just he did, the music pounded in his ears, louder than ever. He snapped his eyes open to see himself surrounded by a familiar glowing light, an odd weight in his right hand. Looking down, Riku saw (to his surprise) a keyblade. 

"What...?" he whispered, lifting the keyblade to eye level. It looked strangely like the Oblivion, sleek and slender in all its black glory. "But the Oblivion is his..."

The boy at the piano opened his eyes once more, the smile never leaving his face. Breaking the silver-haired teen's trance, he said, "My, where would you put such a thing?"

Riku looked up from the key to stare at the boy with his continuous melody. "I..." He stopped to turn the keyblade over in his hand. "In my heart. At least, that's where he always stored his. I only assume it works the same way for me."

"Why wouldn't it?"

The teen looked up and met the eyes of the boy. "What?"

"Why wouldn't it?" the boy repeated, tilting his head to the side. "You and he must be the same if you obtained a similar weapon as him. Why wouldn't it work for you as well?"

"I don't know. ...I'm not like him, really."

The boy closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Sit down. How are you not like this other keybearer?"

Riku sank on the fine, polished black bench. "He is the light in darkness. Me? I merely was a tool to the darkness, helping it grow."

"With such power, you used it for the wrong side."

Riku bent his head. "I'm sorry for what I've done, but how can I possibly make it up?"

"The troubles from before are not over yet. Perhaps you can start with this current problem?"

"Yes, but what can I do? I have no clue what I'm to do, or what the problem is, and everything is in such a jumble I'll probably start walking backwards!"

The boy chuckled lightly. "But wasn't he in a similar situation?"

Riku snorted. "He had friends to help him. He was given instructions and a pair of friends that guided him through his journey."

The boy opened his eyes again, peering up at the silver-haired teen over his glasses. "Really? And you don't have friends yourself?"

The teen shook his head. "No. Sora and Kairi and those on the island are my only friends. But after what I've done, I don't think they would still consider me as such. Apart from those few five, I have no one else."

The boy chuckled again. "Maybe you should look harder. Just as you listened harder with your heart and soul to obtain this key, you can look harder to see that you have more friends than you think. Perhaps you don't see it now, but once things get going, you'll see you have more than just the number of fingers on one hand."

Riku turned his head to see the boy beside him stare out the window with an ever-present smile on his face. Riku let his own smile grace his lips. "Thank you. What's your name, by the way?"

The boy looked at the teen out of the corner of his left eye. "Depends who you speak to. At one point, people called me Clow Reed. In another, I was named Eriol Hiiragizawa. And yet again, someone called me 'Otousan'. I have many names."

Riku blinked. "Er... 'Otousan'? What does that mean?"

The boy chuckled, shaking his head. "In a place I lived and visited, 'Otousan' meant 'Father'."

Silver brows rose. "You were a father?"

This time, the chuckle turned to a rich laugh, slender fingers still never missing a beat as they played. "Yes. But perhaps my history is something to leave for later. You have enough to worry about, right? Save that question for later when things settle down."

Settle down? Did that mean that things were about to stir up? Oh hell, Riku thought, this was going to be one heck of a ride for him, then. To the boy, he said, "Eriol?"

Eriol looked up. "Yes?"

Riku smiled. "Thanks. I mean it."

Eriol chuckled and nodded, smiling back as always. "No problem, Riku."

Riku lifted his brows in a moment of surprise. But then he realized that for this boy to know his name was far from the fact that he knew in his own way about Riku's past and his feelings in everything. The boy was perceptive. There was no doubt on that. So nodding, Riku let his shock dissolve.

After a moment, Eriol spoke up. "I'd like to give you something."

Riku stood up. "Really?"

The boy nodded. "You'll find it on the balcony."

Riku nodded and walked outside, immediately seeing on the railing an object sitting their, undisturbed by the slight wind that had picked up during his time speaking with Eriol. It was weird, really, since it looked like a folded up piece of paper, but when Riku lifted it, he realized it wrapped around something. He carefully unfolded the paper to reveal... a circle? No. No, this was different. Riku picked up the object inside the paper folds to find it connected to a thing, silver chain. As he examined the 'circle', he found it to really be two gems cut like to the shape of a disk as it was fixed in a ring of sterling silver, a disk covering the back to keep the gems from falling out. The funny thing about the gems was that half of it was sapphire while the other half was a garnet. Riku smiled as he saw the significance behind the gems; actually, he nearly laughed aloud.  

Under his breath, he whispered to himself, "Kairi... Sora..." With great care, he put the necklace on, slipping the disk under his shirt. It was a good way to keep him from forgetting while he was away. Not that he would. 

Smiling, Riku stuffed the paper wrapping the necklace in his pocket and walked back to Eriol who looked up to smile back at him. "Find anything useful?"

Riku shrugged. "Useful? No, I'd say it was just a good keepsake."

Eriol's smile turned a little bit secretive as he nodded. "Then I hope you have a good day, Riku. There are many adventures out there, as they say."

Riku nodded and paused by the door to say, "I'll come back here. I have too many questions to ask you." before jogging out, down the stairs and back down the street to the main street again.

~*~*~*~*~

AN: HOBEY-HO! (as Spader says in Pendragon) Another chapter down! One more to come and two more after that, and two more after that, and a million more to come!! Yay! Thank you, my reviewer (VixettaremIx) who was the first to review since my two-week-update installment. Your review caught me by surprise, but still lovely. Thanks a billion! Now! Where are my other reviewers!! More reviews please! Where did all my previous reviewers and readers go???


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: hey, hey, hey!! I'm ba~ck! Thank you once more for sticking with me! Now, there is only one thing I would like to ask my lovely reviewers. What is that, you ask? There are a million anime series, OVAs, books, games, etc. out there that probably have slipped my mind. In your posts WITH your reviews, not JUST being your review, if there is something you would like to see in here, please feel free to suggest it. I have several on my list already, but adding more things wouldn't hurt. ^^ All the more to add some reader participation, right? Well, if I've done my job and have said more than needed, let me start typing!

**Tides of Fire**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you make of him?"

"Who?"

"Riku."

Kuja looked up from a paper he was writing on to lift a brow toward the Egyptian. "What about him?"

Yami gave him a pointed look before repeating, "What do you make of him? What are you thoughts on the boy?"

The silver-haired man shrugged. Yami, by now knew that if the other did not want to speak, no answer would come out of him if unless given willingly. Yami sat down, setting a cup before the taller. 

"Here, drink this. You have been writing for quite some time. Now would be a good time to take a break. Drink and rest your fingers, friend."

Kuja stared at the cup for a while, a cloth wrapped around it as steam rose off the surface. Sighing and setting down his pen, he picked up the cup and sipped the hot liquid, looking up thankfully at the Egyptian. They stared at each other for a moment, a silent conversation going between them. After a while, Kuja lowered his cup, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs. 

"He's... a puzzle. It is, I'll admit, a surprise. In fact, he reminds me of myself. There's something within him that is out of tune with the rest of his body. Or... his heart, should I say? I don't know how I sense it, but I think he's a little more aware of these events than we are." He paused to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "Where I come from, there is magic. This magic is different from others — even the one I sense from you — and mages and summoners and of the like are able to sense within someone who has experienced magic in some way or form. Through this ability we are able to tell what kind of person they are, or what kind of magic they used — good or bad. With this boy... it's hard to sense anything. There scent of a great sorcerer is there, but it feels as if all magic has been abandoned for a while. It's like wearing the same clothes over and over. Once you change your outfit, it feels weird. Same here. It's like he was born with the skills to use magic, and did, but suddenly doesn't use it anymore."

The Pharaoh sipped from his own cup. "The dregs of tea, then?"

Kuja looked up from where he stared at his lap. "The dregs of what?"

Yami shook his head. "Tea. It's a drink from where I come from. Sometimes you put leaves in it to give it a certain flavor. Once you've finished drinking the tea, all you have are the leaves. But even so, all you would need to do to have the tea again is add more boiling water." He tilted his head slightly. "Is this boy's magic like that? From where I come from, magic is nothing new. Perhaps in the modern time, yes, since magic is but a superstition to the people, but in Egypt, it is not. Magic can be helpful and/or dangerous. (It all depends on the user.) I used the magic I knew to win wars and protect my people. We did not know who was good or not. The only way one could tell if the other was evil or their intentions were, was either through experience with evil or through actions, whereas where you are from you can sense things. It did not come as easy for my people when they were killed by the darkness shrouding our planet."

"Could you?"

Brows rose. "Sense the evil? I suppose, to some extent. But not in time to warn others about it, nor save my dearest of friends in modern time."

Kuja lifted his cup to his lips again. Though the other had told him much about his home in Egypt, he had not said much about 'Japan', the home he grown accustom to when he was awakened. Once or twice he had mentioned an 'aibou', but never went into depth about it. Kuja had a feeling that Yami was very close to his friends and 'aibou'. 

He was not given the chance to ask, though, when a knock came to the door. "Yes?" he answered.

The door opened to reveal a silver-haired teen. Yami smiled and nodded his greeting to the younger. Kuja, though, let his eyes travel to the large key-shaped object in the boy's hand. 

"Welcome back."

The teen nodded as he looked around. "You don't mind if I come in, do you?"

Yami shook his head, gesturing to a chair just opposite of his, also across Kuja's desk. "Not at all. Have a seat." He stopped to notice the key as well. "And if you don't mind _my_ asking, what's that in your hand?"

The teen looked down at the key and smiled at the Pharaoh as he sat down in the wicker chair. "I'll come to that. First off, I know your names, yet I was rude not to tell you mine. I'm Riku." He extended a hand and shook with Yami. Kuja, in return, simple stared at his hand. Riku retreated his hand. "Well, where should I start?"

Yami smiled kindly. "How about where you come from? Perhaps if we know a little more about you, it'll be easier for you to explain to us whatever you want."

Riku nodded slowly. He stared at his lap where the key lay. "I'm from a place called Destiny Islands..."

He told them of how they came to name the islands. He told of Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, and how they came to play together on one island near their home. He told of how he grew up with these five children, and they had all come very close to each other. 

"But even so," he said, "the two I am even closer to are Kairi and Sora."

He told of how they did everything together. They rowed home together, walked on the beach together, talked, had small adventures, et cetera. 

"But..." His eyes grew dark as he remembered this event. "One adventure led to a wrong turn and sad ending. We were building a raft to sail out to explore more islands, more places, maybe even new worlds. The question on my mind then was 'why did we end up on this particular island? Was there a reason? If not, then we could've ended up somewhere else, right?' So I sought to find out. Though we were kids on a measly island, I poured my heart into building a raft to sail out on to explore the world and even another." Suddenly, a bitter laugh escaped him. "Who know that when I opened my heart, I embraced darkness instead of light? I let the darkness keep me astray and lead me down the wrong path whereas Sora was given the Kingdom Key—" He lifted the key in his hand. "—much different from this keyblade, and righted what I had down wrong. He saved the worlds I helped to destroy."

He spoke of the adventure Sora undergo just to find Kairi and him. He spoke of how he let himself be deceived by Maleficent and fall into her clutches. He told of how he even let Ansem control his body like a puppet, mind only set on being greater than his best friend and proving him wrong. 

"In the end, at the doors of Kingdom Hearts, I stood on the inside, helping him close the doors that would end our adventure. I could've helped him on the outside, but no, I wanted time to repent and think about what I had done. What good was I out there if I would only be treated as badly as they once were? I had done too many bad things and destroyed whole worlds to simply walk out on their land again and say I'm sorry. So I sealed myself inside with the King. He promised that everything would be all right in the end, and I half believed him then. How? How could they turn out all right? But then, I remembered Sora. For all that he'd done, he could do more. Of course, _he_ would be the one to make things right. Not me." He paused to grip the handle of his keyblade and swallow. "The last thing I told him, before the doors shut, was... to take care of Kairi. Sora, I knew, could handle more things than I, but Kairi was in a kind of slumber all throughout the journey. She did not experience the pain, the hardships that Sora did, or myself. And because she is dear to me, I asked him to protect her, to watch over her as we always had. First, it was in a brotherly way, to stay close to her and protect her, then it was a little more than friendship, and possibly even love. But after all that I had done, even if it was love, I did not deserve it, especially from her. I did not deserve her friendship, nor Sora's. They were both there for me, even if not physically, and I had pushed them away and let them down. I did not deserve to face them. Sora, I figured, could be in my place and be a much better brother, friend, and maybe lover. I left it to him... He was to go back to her and tell her I would not come back. He would be the shoulder to cry on, the person to hug, the one to say hello and goodbye to. But why would she say goodbye to him for? He would stay with her forever."

Riku stopped to shake his head, a hollow laugh filling the air. Before the other two could say anything, he continued, dark, blank eyes still trained on the black key resting in his lap. "I was wrong. When I told him to go back, to Kairi, he instead left her. While the worlds that have been destroyed, torn apart, disappeared, came together, he was to hop back on that portion of sand and watch with her as their world was rebuilt. But no, he stayed on the land where the doors of Kingdom Hearts once lay, with the mage and knight, the barrier put between worlds pulled up, separating them. Supposedly, people of different worlds could not cross to others. Sora went back to the Castle where he would plan and come up with a way to travel between worlds again."

Vaguely, he told of the second adventure Sora experienced.

"Eventually, he did find me, and I came to learn about what he had done. Eventually, when all evil seemed to have diminished, we went home, together this time. It would seem that all troubles were gone, but Sora remained tense. He was not the innocent boy I grew up anymore. In turn, I was not the same 'brother' I played while growing up with him. We went through a lot, and Kairi experienced much emotional pain while we were gone. How could she explain our absence to the adults? How could she explain that our world was destroyed with only herself, myself, and Sora survived? And how could she say that though they ignored it, their was a kind of gap in their memory since the incident? How could she explain all that happened? She couldn't. 

"But... I guess you can say she was given some slack when we returned and made up a lie saying that we actually sailed the raft and forgot to tell others where we went or how long we would be gone. We were scowled, but it was worth it, for it meant that we were home. We did our best to return to normal, but it was hard. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka noticed the change in the three of us, Sora especially when he stupidly accepted challenges and accidentally went a little rough in a fight. Several times he, Kairi and I talked about how he couldn't hide the truth from them for very long, but tried to keep it up. Sora, especially, had a problem in keeping his fighting skills a secret and eventually, they demanded the truth. We told them, of course, but it was a major shock for them. In time, they accepted that they experienced the weirdest form of death ever possible, and we grew close again. 

"I stayed away from the rest of them, for I was still uneasy about being around them and having them accept my mistakes so easily. I was wounded deeply in pride as well as in my heart. I changed my wardrobe to express my mourning and wish to stay by myself." He gestured to the loose black pants and black shirt he currently wore. "I used to wear much lighter colors, but not now. ...I keep them in a box under my bed as a reminder of what I was and will never become again. After what happened to me and the others, I cannot simply erase them from my brain. I stayed away from them, but watched as the girls created a play. As their way of easing the tension, they started the production of a play, asking Sora to open the doors and lifting the barriers of the worlds surrounding Kingdom Hearts. They invited others over to help, and the play turned out to be a great hit. After so many months (maybe past a year or two) of sorrow and pain, the play was a sure way to lighten the weight in everyone's heart."

He shook his head, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. After a moment, he reopened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "But... as always, Sora remains tense. He's good at acting now, but after so many years with him, more than the other four, I can recognize the slight movements of his body and tell when he lies or is hiding something from us. I kept an eye on him as much as I could during the day without giving myself away, and around the time of the play he seemed far away. I had the thought of noting this to Kairi, but figured that she would confront Sora and fawn over him. I didn't want her to worry, so I kept my thoughts to myself. Perhaps I was reading too much into it? ...Maybe not. Just after the play, Sora seemed to grow even more distant, as if something terribly important was taking up most of the space in his mind. And... that's when it happened. Not long ago, Sora seemed to disappear. Kairi and I looked for him without drawing attention to us. When she went to his house to see if he was still in bed (which I hope for right now), I searched the island again. I went to the cave that held the door to our world, and was engulfed by a light that poured from the door. The next thing I knew, I was not on my island anymore, but drifting in a white space where there was no top, bottom, beginning or end. A voice spoke to me, distorted and seemingly unreal. As far as I remember, it said to... find something and a girl. Supposedly, she would help me in my unknown journey now, and supposedly, these things I'm supposed to find will help me as well. So far, that's all I know or understand."

He lowered his head to meet the gazes of the other two. "So far, that's my new adventure. Maybe, if I can find at least one of these things, or even the girl, something will start to make sense and I'll know of the greater task as hand. And... perhaps this is my one chance to make everything right." He looked down at the keyblade in his hand and lifted it, the ceiling light shining off it. "This keyblade came from within me... Music and paths... Maybe this keyblade and the clues I have been given will help me start."

Silence followed after the teen's speech, many questions hanging in the air. The one question, though, that stood out from the rest was: "So what do you think? What now?" How could they answer that? Yami and Kuja took their time in processing all the information that the teen had given them, exchanging several glances between them as the teen continued to stare at the weapon in their hand. 

Kuja turned his attention to the weapon as well. One thought hovered in his mind: Could such a weak and utterly childish looking thing really save the universe? ...Riku was so much like himself, especially when he spoke of how he felt helpless and felt like everything was his fault, how no one would accept him even after we was given a second chance. Kuja, a full-grown man, experienced great pain. For a child, this teen before him, to experience the same thing, it was sad. And he didn't mind that in a sarcastic way. No, from his heart he meant that he sympathized. If he could help the teen in any way on this journey of his, he would. Maybe... if possible... this could be _his_ journey too, and he can take the chance to make up for what he'd down to the people of Gaea and Terra. He looked up from the keyblade to the silver-haired teen. ...Would Riku let him try? Though he didn't know what to do, he was willing to do anything to make up.

As if sensing the older one's scrutiny, Riku looked up from the keyblade as well and locked gazes with man. And, as if sensing his silent question, he nodded. "If there's help you can offer, I'd love it."

Yami cleared his throat. "But, before any of that, sleep would probably be best. Riku, if you would like, rest in bed. There's an empty room just opposite of this one across the hall. In case nore survivors come (which I hope not, though possible), Kuja and I need to rest up, as well as have more time to take in all this information you have given us."

Riku nodded and got up, glancing out the window to the room to see that the day was coming to a close and he had probably been talking for quite some time. Before exiting the room, he turned to two men. "Thanks to listening."

Yami smiled and nodded. "Not at all, Riku. Sleep well."

Riku nodded. "I'll try."

After the door shut, Yami added a little more to himself, "As will we." He turned to Kuja who stared off at a wall. "That was far more than I bargained for. To think that he has traveled to other worlds and wiped them out of existence... What do you think of this information he has given us?" When the other did not answer, he called to the other. "...Kuja?"

The silver-haired man frowned and looked down at his desk, crossing his arms. After a moment, he lifted his head. "Would it be right to ask him if I can help?"

Yami blinked in moment's surprise. "Why not?"

Kuja shook his head. "I don't know. ...I would like to help him, though. He is too much like me... And I speak not of physical appearance."

Yami nodded, but remained silent. Instead, he stood up. "I think I shall take my own advice and return to me room. Kuja, get some sleep. Otherwise, you will not work well tomorrow. You can confront him in the morning."

Kuja nodded and stood up as well, though very slowly. His mind was still racing with questions and possibilities even as he bid the Egyptian farewell and got ready for bed himself. 

As he slid into bed, one thought remained:

_Will I be able to do what you have done, brother? Will I be able to do right... after all I have done?_

~*~*~*~*~

AN: I've noticed from my inbox that I've been getting reviews from my very first story. ...Wow. I mean, really: talk about "Wow!" Is that because of my mere commenting on that this is a kind of remake of it or something like that? ... Well, whatever. Whether remake or not (which it sorta isn't), I'd like those who have been reading it while waiting for this to update to stop reading the other one if unless you absolutely enjoy it. ^^;; Sorry, but that story is a joke. I can do WAY better now and plan on doing so. 

But anywho: Happy V-day all my peoples out there! What did everyone get for the lovely Feb 14th? I got a cuddly bear in my locker! Can you believe it? (Total surprise!) I'm practically gushing over it! cuddles bear #^^# But anyway, to make up for the off schedule, I think you all deserve an early update on this Valentines weekend! ^^ (Well, at least I THINK it's an early update. O.o) 


	10. Chapter Nine

AN: Hey! I'm back in action people! (Woot!) Thanks a million for the review(s)! I'm glad you enjoy what I've given and I hope, wish, plead and beg for more! Please don't tell me you're scared off by what I've given. If anyone's asking, I have not specified the coupling, and probably won't have a definite one for quite some time... I mean, really, does this story need one? wink Really, it's not basically romance, here. **This is Riku's second chance, people!** And if you want a show of Sora or Kairi in this story, don't worry, not all action is isolated to Riku. In time, other scenes will sneak their way in... ^^ And don't you just wonder how I'll portray Kuja? (Heehee!) Well, please keep those things coming! Especially you, my dear Vix! Your reviews just absolutely surprise me and make me happy even though I'm low on reviews (T__T) and **I need more!**

Tides of Fire 

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Nine**

"Kairi? What are you doing?"

The redhead looked up suddenly, wiping the tears and streamed down her cheeks. Blinking a few times, she turned around to face the owner of the voice. Before her was Selphie, concern in her eyes even as she approached her. 

"...Are you crying?"

Kairi laughed a bit. "No way! Why would I?"

Selphie frowned. "Because they're both gone... again."

Kairi shook her head, laughing it off again. "Nah, I'm fine. Even though, I know they'll come back to me... to all of us."

Selphie sat down with the girl on the trunk of the Paopu tree. "What are you going to tell them this time?"

The redhead shook her head. "I don't know. I have no excuses to make up this time. And I can't tell the truth, for I don't even know the truth! ...What am I supposed to do, Selphie? What am I supposed to say when I have nothing to say?"

The brunette bit her lip, having witnessed for the second time her friend break down in deep confusion. She didn't like how she was put through emotional pain and was separated from two great guys she was very close to on the island. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged the redhead in hoped of comforting her. Moments passed before Kairi pulled away and smiled gratefully at the brunette.

"Thanks, Selphie."

"No problem, Kairi." Selphie said, a small laugh escaping her. She turned out to the sea and a slight frown crossed her lips. "Though... I really wish they didn't have to go through all this. I mean, what was our play for? Nothing? Not even a week after the play and they have to leave and go save the universe, no doubt. And... Sora wasn't there?"

When the girl turned toward Kairi in question, she only shook her head. "Nope. Nothing. He wasn't there. When I asked his mom if he was there, she said she didn't know where he was. She figured he had already come to the Island."

"And did she ask you why you asked?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, but I told her we were playing hide-and-seek and we were looking for Sora. I lied, saying that we thought he rowed home to escape the game, but he apparently wasn't there. I went up to his room to find that it didn't look like it was even slept in. I guess he left... There's no other explanation for it. And for Riku... I just hope he's okay."

Brown brows rose. "Just Riku? Not Sora?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, don't get me wrong, I'm worried about Sora as well, but he's been through this before. He, I'm sure, will be able to stand alone and survive out on whatever world he's on. But for Riku... as much as I'm confident in his skills, he's been emotional lately too. Riku, who's also gone through the same troubles, was not on the side of light. Riku, as we told you a long time ago, was manipulated and walked the path of evil and darkness, destroying worlds instead of saying them. Of course, it's not his fault, but his pride was wounded and his sense of existing and reason of living diminished." She shook her head once more. "I worry for Riku more because he's probably about to experience another big adventure that'll change his life. Again. And knowing him, he'll feel guilty a good majority of the time, hoping and wishing to make better. I know he'll do okay, physically, but I'm not sure about mentally. I've never realized it, but Riku's pretty fragile when it comes to his emotions and inner thoughts." She tilted her head as she turned to the brunette beside her, her expression almost asking in itself, "y'know?"

Selphie nodded, sighing. "Yeah... But I'm sure he'll figure things out. As Sora, he's pretty hardheaded and once he's set his mind on something, he won't stop until he's achieved his goal. If he's out to make something right, I'm sure he'll do just that. I trust that if him and Sora are out there somewhere, in different places, they'll find each other and be heroes once more."

Kairi nodded and looked out to the sea again as the sky was slowly flooded with an orange tint, signally the end of another day without two really great friends. She sighed and sent a prayer to the heavens for both Sora's and Riku's sake. She hoped that in some way she could help them. _Riku... Sora... I hope you guys are okay..._

He stretched, turning to see the large object leaning against a chair. He remembered telling the other two of his journeys and what he was currently appointed with. He sighed a bit as she sat up, stretching more. He was incredibly tired, though not physically. Nostalgia hit him as he remembered that he would not be able to go home, not until he finished this journey. A hand slipping inside his shirt and pulled out the disk hanging from his neck. Fingering the gemstones, he stood up, bare feet touching the cold floor. A slight shiver ran through his body in first moment's shock. His mind was blank except for one question that repeated itself in his head.

_What do you do now, Riku? What the hell are you gonna do now?_

Slipping the disk back underneath his shirt, he slipped on his footwear and picked up the keyblade, holding it limply in his hand. It was unusual with the weight there, but he would have to get used to it if he was to use it in battle. (And if he didn't figure out how to store it in his heart, he would have to carry it everywhere.) Exiting his room he looked around to catch a sign of the men's awakening. But since they were not present in the hall, they must've been in the front, he figured. Walking down the hall, he heard faint voices from inside several other rooms, probably the quarters of survivors. It was sad, really, that the number of survivors was enough to fill several rooms. How many worlds have disappeared? How many were from the same world? It was impossible to tell. 

Riku was knocked off balance when someone ran into him. Catching himself, he spun to meet the person who ran into him (or he ran into). He saw it to be a young man only a few years older than him, black hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, dressed in loose pants and top with soft-soled shoes. He started talking rapidly in a different language(s?) as he balanced himself. When he looked up, he wore an arrogant expression. He opened his mouth and spoke to Riku, though the words made no sense to him.

Riku blinked as he tried to comprehend what the other male was saying. When the other saw that he didn't understand, he shook his head and tried again, this time speaking in a language that Riku could pick up. "Gah! I said that you should watch where you're going. You ran into me. If I was carrying something, I would've knocked it all over you. Jeez. You're lucky that damn freak told me the rule of no fighting here or else I would've kicked your butt."

Riku blinked again, adding a lifted brow to his expression. "And you are...?" he asked finally.

"Ranma, you aren't causing trouble, are you?"

At the voice, Riku turned to see Yami approach with a pair of cups in his hands. "Ah, Riku. Good morning. I was just about to deliver this to you." He handed over a cup to the teen that took it graciously. "Have you seen Kuja?"

Riku shook his head. "No. Wouldn't he be up by now? I thought you two work together."

Yami nodded. "Yes, but I thought I would let him sleep in hour. He's going through a great change with your sudden appearance."

"Yami," came a familiar voice in a warning.

Yami smiled and handed over the second cup. "Here. Did you just wake?"

Kuja nodded, though he glared at the Egyptian. Noticing Ranma, he nodded his greeting. Ranma, in return, gaped at him. Again, he started saying something in a different language. And much to Riku's surprise, Yami responded to the other in what was probably the same language. Riku blinked several times as he watched the two argue about something, wondering if the two came from the same world. 

Kuja glanced at the teen and read him easily. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Actually, Yami and Ranma don't know each other. They probably come from a world that's similar to each other's in a way that it's like a parallel universe, only not."

Confused, yet still understanding what the older meant, Riku nodded. So then, how many worlds were out there, he wondered. Apparently, more than he could ever imagine. Turning to the other silver-haired male, he inquired, "There are many worlds out there, right? How many worlds are being targeted by this unknown evil?"

Kuja blinked at the slightly shorter teen. "I don't know. As you said, there are many worlds out there. Which ones are 'targeted', I have no clue. At the moment, I am more concerned of those who come from the worlds than the quantity of worlds disappearing."

Riku bit the inside of his cheek as he moved past the two that argued still and peered in the front of the inn. Since he last stepped foot into here, the number of survivors nearly doubled. In such a short amount of time? Things must be worse off than he imagined. But then... if things were this bad, what was he to do? How was he supposed to save what was left? He didn't know what was wrong— not to mention how to get there once he did. 

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the arguing duo not far from him, the silver-haired man not far behind him. To the man he said, "I'll go roam the city. Will you need anything?"

Kuja came up beside the teen. "Probably a new supply of bandages and medicine. But let me go with you. It'll be better if there's an extra pair of hands."

Riku nodded and bid farewell to Yami who nodded at them before returning his attention to Ranma. Riku grinned a bit as he left, Kuja smiling as well. They immediately went to the medicinal shop, buying the needed amount of supplies. As they left the store, Kuja swung the bags of medicine and bandages at his sides. Riku had a bag or two in his arms as well, both of them walking back toward the inn that was conveniently only a few buildings down. After they handed the provisions off to Yami, Kuja continued to accompany Riku in his stroll. Really, all they did was sightsee, Kuja informing the silver-haired teen whatever he needed to know. When they came to the business side of the city, they stopped on a bridge over water. Riku leaned over the edge to see a poster that hung on the side of the bridge. It was of a rock group, the lead male singer posing in the picture, makeup heavily applied to accent his image. Truth be told, he looked rather feminine, but that could be said for Kuja as well. 

"Are all places here this big?"

Kuja tucked a lock of hair behind his ear as he turned his head toward the teen. "No. On this continent, all the other places are less inhabited. As far as I know, there is only one other city on this continent. Actually, it's not even a city. It's more like a small village, to be exact. Termina is the largest city I know. Though, according to him, there are many other islands and continents and places that are nearly (and sometimes not even close) as big."

"According to who?" Riku asked, turning to the man. 

Kuja waved his hand. "Ah, he's well known around this place. He lives in the village I just told you about, just south of here, past the mountains. I am not sure if he's here today, but his name is Serge."

Riku snorted. "Interesting name."

"To put it nicely, yes." Kuja chuckled. "He should be... as old as you? If not older."

"And how would you know how old I am?"

Kuja smiled, a look in his eyes. "Well, I can guess, but I'm sure I'm off by a year or two. Either way, Serge has not even reached the age of manhood, though his actions are certainly different."

Riku pushed away from the edge, turning around to sit on it. "I assume he's the world's hero?"

Kuja chuckled at the question. He nodded, answering, "Yes. It's amazing, really. To think that he's only your age and already he's everyone's savior. To think my brother is probably nearly twice his age and he did the same thing. But then again, no child can possibly think of saving (let alone accomplish) the world my brother was set to destroy, and yet saved."

Fine silver brows rose. "Destroy?" Riku repeated.

Kuja nodded. "Originally, our creator wanted us to disrupt the flow of souls on Gaea, but it was impossible to accomplish with my brother around. Had I not dropped him on the very planet I was originally supposed to bring chaos to, he would've done it himself. See, I'm older than him, in a sense, but I was jealous. The man that could be labeled as our father saw me useless as I was bound to die soon. So he created another, superior to I, to complete what I would never."

Riku nearly jumped up in surprised. "You're not human?" he said incredulously. 

Kuja nodded at the interruption. "Correct. What I am a Genome. They are... _we_ are... Merely vessels. Only my brother, Mikoto who might as well be called our sister, and myself spoke our own mind and did special things, accomplished the orders our 'father' set for us. Mikoto and my brother were identical, yet there were not created at the same time. I am the only one that was gifted with silver hair while they obtained the golden locks." Kuja paused to shake his head, ridding himself of idiotic thoughts. "But never you mind that. We were created on a planet called Terra, parallel to our Gaea. The Gaea that we stand on is far different from that of my home. Though... I suppose it is also the same in a way. One of the main differences is that there is no Terra circling the planet like a second moon. The way Terra survived was by swallowing another planet; merging with it. Gaea was its next target, but Terra failed to merge."

"How?" the teen asked when the man stopped.

Kuja sighed a bit, explaining, "My brother, of course. Having grown on Gaea, having befriended it, how could he not feel like he had to protect it, especially when his brother threatened to destroy it? His power was great, growing with every battle he fought. He traveled far to restore the increasing chaos, to find the truth. Unsurprising, when he did find the truth about himself, about what I had done to him, what I planned on doing to him, how his entire life was a lie; it upset him. Garland couldn't have been more proud to see his anger rise and the power within him burst to the fact that he lashed out on his own creator and brother."

"Garland was your creator?"

"Yes. Unique mad man... He sought the best for Terra, causing the chain of events, the start of Gaea's end, his own downfall. He had many faults. But one thing he did right was creating my brother. I suppose that I had a part in making what my brother was, but only because of what I thought and rash actions."

Riku opened his mouth to ask about it, but shook his head. He could guess what happened. "It must've been harsh for you afterwards."

The man sighed and leaned over the side of the bridge. "It was. From what I was in the beginning, to what I am now... It was a great change for me. My brother showed me so many things in such a short time, expressing forgiveness toward me. For what I had done, nearly destroying his home, he forgave me and took me in, pulling me back when I was about to plunge into a state of eternal sleep and darkness."

Riku whistled lowly. "Jeez."

Kuja turned to face Riku, his head tilted to the side just slightly. "We share a great deal, Riku. The pains we've experienced, the hurt we've felt, the turmoil that stirred in our minds— all the same. We've both been on the wrong side, became confused, and someone close and dear to us saves us, helps restore us. And also, there is also one who's twisted our minds, made us think things that weren't supposed to be thought, manipulating us in certain ways. Still... what they've done for us is not enough. There's a great deal we have to do to really be forgiven. Perhaps, this is a good way, a good start to doing so?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah." Though he hated the truth, he had to accept it. "I want to do something to make up for what I've done, find a way to restore what I've lost."

A smile played on the man's lips, another mirroring his on the teen's. "Then I'd like to ask you something."

Riku straightened up. "What's that?"

"I'd like to accompany you on your journey. Whatever you will have to do, I'd like to help."

Though he was half expecting it, Riku still lifted his brows. "What about the inn and Yami?"

Kuja shook his head. "Yami can take care of things by himself. He doesn't know it, but he could heal those people nearly the same way I have. He'll do fine if I leave."

"Do you really want to come? The last time anything similar to this has happened... Well, I've told you already, but still. A lot can happen. Both good and bad."

Kuja laughed. "A boy, lecturing a man? Come now, Riku, you think that after what I've told you that I haven't already experienced something of the like? I've nearly destroyed my brother's world after having already eliminating our home with him still on it. I had power that is unlike that of your keyblade or what you've gone through."

Riku stared at the silver-haired man with wide eyes, jaw slack. He didn't know whether to be shocked at his testify of power, or to be shocked of how he dismissed Riku's journey as a game. 

Kuja shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "Come now, you know I'm only teasing you." The smirk vanished as his eyes and face spoke of how serious he was. "I mean it. I know that I could very well lose my life in this journey with you, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass." He shook his head and looked down at the water. "As this is your chance to make things right, I want to do the same. I'm sure my brother would jump at the chance of making things right, and I can only imitate his enthusiasm. There are no words to tell you how much I want to help, how much I want to do this."

Riku nodded. "All right. I wouldn't mind your help, and I'm sure you'd do wonders as aid."

Kuja turned his head sharply to throw a look at the teen. Half jokingly, he asked, "Am I only a crutch?"

Riku laughed a bit, but more to himself than at the inquiry. "No, no. I meant— Well, of course you can come. I wouldn't mind your company, really. I was just mentioning that you would do better in navigating around this place since I'll... Okay, never mind what I said. I'm just making a fool out of myself."

Kuja laughed as a small blush of embarrassment crept along the teen's cheeks. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean."

Riku cracked a smile behind his blush, nodding in response. "Well then, if we can get off of making me sound stupid, how about we continue walking or something?"

Kuja nodded, pushing away from the edge. "Of course. Perhaps I can show you to the other village sometime. Meeting Serge would do you good."

Riku nodded and followed the man down the street, eventually reaching a flight of stairs that led to a grave by a hut. The two walked down these flight of stairs, reaching the grave that seemed to be by itself on its own miniature island, the grave marked by a sword, surrounded by what looked like a giant shell. A wreath of flowers circled the sword on the ground, translucent stones scattered about on the shell, making the area about the grave sparkle in the sun. The light of the sun reflected off the sword, as it remained sharp and polished, glowing with pride as it marked the death sight of a presumed warrior. Riku glanced at Kuja, and at the man's nod, he hopped across the stones that led to the island, stopping to see a large flower the size of his palm, dewdrops clinging to its large petals, lying in front of the sword. 

He squinted a bit against the light as it shown on his face, shifting his to the ground, avoiding the glare that reflected of the blade of the sword. After a moment's pause, he looked up at Kuja. "Who was buried here?"

Kuja shook his head. "I am not sure, but I believe it is the father of one of Serge's allies. I believe he was a General for the owner of the manor not far from here."

Riku whistled. "And he was buried here? I would've thought he'd receive a grander piece of land to be buried on. And instead of a sword, something... more... great?"

Kuja chuckled. "Not all great warriors want glory. Take my brother for example. He was a lowly thief, and yet he helped the love of his life, a princess, become a wondrous and beautiful queen. He saved our world from me, and did so again from these creatures that steal our lives."

Kuja smiled at the thought of his brother, but didn't miss the sudden painful look cross Riku's face, his turquoise eyes darkening. He knew the look all too well. He knew the pain that Riku tried to hide so much. The smile disappeared from Kuja's face, the man watching silently as the emotions crossed the teen's face, thoughts visible in his eyes.

"He was like that..."

Kuja lifted his brows at the near whisper. "What?"

"Sora..."

Kuja didn't have to ask what the teen meant.

But then Riku shook his head. "I shouldn't think that..." he said, though more to himself than to Kuja.

Kuja frowned. "... Shall we go?"

Riku's head snapped up, pulling out of his revere. "Uh, sure."

He hopped back to where Kuja stood. "Sorry," he muttered, before heading back and up the stairs. Kuja trailed just a step or two behind him, worry and wonder etched on his features. He wondered; how far did this boy think of the other keybearer? Kuja shook his head. He shouldn't guess. He lifted his head from staring at the boy's back just in time to see him bump into someone, nearly falling back into him had someone grabbed his hand and pull him to safety.

Riku yelped when he crashed into someone, waving his arms in wide circles as he suddenly felt himself careen backwards. Luckily, someone snatched his wrist and pulled him forward, causing him to stumble as he regained his footing. He looked up and apologized quickly, seeing the person who saved him, yet also the one whom he bumped into being a male at his height with dark hair nearly the shade of a dark blue, pulled under a red bandana, eyes a shade lighter than his blue hair. A smile crossed his features.

"Hello, Serge."

Riku looked over his shoulder to see Kuja reach the top steps, a smile on his lips. The two shook hands. 

"Back, I see?" Kuja inquired.

Serge nodded and turned his gaze back to Riku.

Kuja turned to Riku as well. "Oh, this is a friend of mine," Kuja said just a little too friendly.

Riku held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Riku."

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Really, this is like a filler chapter, a bit of explaining on the FFIX part with Kuja, and a bit of explaining in other places. ^^;; Not much has happened, and I apologize for that if you were expecting some action. But first, trust and some bit o' good bonding must happen before we set out. ^^ As far as we know, this story will take a darn-tootin' long time before it's anywhere close to finish. But if we keep doing two chapters every two weeks and I stop having writer's block and can finally control my stupid life, we'll get there in no time. 

Please comment on what you think! You know I love them!

Oh yeah, and for those reading this on ff.net, I also have this story starting on mediaminer.org under 'XiaoLang', okay? ^^ I hope you'll see look at the site 'cause I absolutely love that place! (Heehee!)

And hey, please correct me if I'm wrong, but was Serge about the age of 17 or so in CC? Of course the darn guy doesn't fricken' talk in the game, but he WAS 17, right?? Oh, and the village spoken of that's south of Termina (and I already forgot it's name) is Serge's homey-home. Just so you know.


	11. 911! Hiatus!

**911! 911!! 911!!!**

**Attention!**

Dear readers:

I know you have been keeping up with this story and dearly await for an update. But sadly, I cannot give you one anytime soon. For one, I have lost inspiration for this story, and secondly, not a lot of comment comes in. It's been a while since someone's read AND reviewed for my work, and I kinda feel down about it. Not to mention all these stories popping up with the theme "Kingdom Hearts: The Sequel!!" There are some that are worthy of their space, like **Court of Souls** by _Rem-chan_, for example, but with a lot of them still running around, getting more publicity than some of the ones that deserve it (no hints; I'm not including mine), I feel like I should put my story on hold. Maybe even pull it off completely, but I'm sure that what few number of loyal fans I have will still enjoy rereading it, so I don't think I'll do that. 

Basically, right now, I'm putting my story on a hiatus. Yes, an extended vacation. I'm sorry for those who'll be crying or outraged by these news, but understand where I come from. Ulgh, I feel awful about doing this, but it's a must. If you're still wanting to keep up with my works even though this one will technically be dead, please look into **Silver Water** or **The Complete Opposite**, my one true FFVII fanfic for big Cloud and Sephiroth fans.

And, just to kill some space, I'll give small summaries/teasers of each story.

**Silver Water**: [Kingdom Hearts. AU.] Sora's off to start his freshman year of high school. It's your typical school, with groupies, cheerleaders/preppies, jocks, goths, and one group of guys you don't want to hang out with. When Sora crosses paths with Seifer, it's just natural to meet a sly and dangerous college student by the name of Kuja. And what more, when Kuja set's his eyes on Sora and making his life miserable, a silver-haired teen steps in _again_ to mess up his plans. Riku has tread on his cousin's 'fun' once before, and earned himself a negative reputation amongst a lot of people. But what does he care? Being the younger son of Ansem, the most feared man of the entire _state_ gives him a reputation that automatically nails a "Do Not Cross" sign on his forehead. When Sora and _Riku_ cross, red lights don't just flash, fireworks and bombs ignite! The two form a good friendship and work out their problems, opening up to each other and dealing with their family problems; their bond strengthens when one of their family members is targeted and hurt, practically causing a school war! Damnit, and here Sora thought all he had to worry about in high school was grades, money and girls, especially a cute little redhead that just makes life more complicated for him... [Characters appearing in the story come from the cast of KH, FFVII to FFX.]

Possible side story: _Grey Skies_

**The Complete Opposite**: [Final fantasy VII. AU. Set after the game.] Ever since the fall of Meteor, Cloud Strife, residing in Kalm with his childhood friend Tifa Lockhart, has been lamenting for at least two years. During that time, he has visited the death place of former AVALANCHE member Aeris Gainsborough. He sends her flowers that she grew in the church of Midgar's Sector 5 Slums that he had saved from the debris caused by Midgar's destruction. Tifa lets him take his trip to her grave every three months, knowing that she can't do anything to stop him. She only sends her wishes and hoped Cloud would find happiness and love as she had done with Barret and Marlene in Kalm. But on Cloud's final trip to the flower maiden's grave, he is caught in a spell that sends him to a different planet. Or... a different Gaea. All to help Gaea's sister and her 'savior'. But what Cloud meets instead is his worst nightmare come to life, his life turned upside down and facing the glares and points of weapons sent in his direction. Not to mention people who he _knew _were dead walking perfectly fine in front of him and JENOVA back to wreck more havoc on the Planet... What the hell's going on?! Cloud's really gotta push it this time, because here, not only is he facing JENOVA again, he's also dancing around his allies who think he's their enemy, and a silver-haired man with a six foot sword pressed to his throat. [Warning: yaoi (male&male) Cloud/Sephiroth; constant violence and cursing]

Note: For the non-yaoi fans, TCO is not one of your typical mushy stories. Straight through the first nine to ten chapters is constant sway of emotion, violence and fun crap. Vivid descriptions and much imagination.

__


End file.
